Bella's New Family
by Annette Cullen
Summary: What happens with Bella's perfect life gets turned upside down? Is she able to rely on her group of friends? What happens when she learns about their secret? Is she going to be strong enough to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bella Swan and I have the best life that anyone could ask for. Well, the best life possible, considering I live in a perpetual rainstorm everyday. Rain aside, I have it all. I have a mom and dad who love each other, a group of friends who are like a second family to me, and the possibility of a new boyfriend. Granted, I don't have any siblings but that's okay. That's what I have the Cullen's for. Well not Edward. I couldn't ever think of Edward as a brother. Emmett and Jasper, yes, but not Edward.

The first time I saw Edward I forgot how to breathe. He looked like an angel. His pale, smooth skin, his tousled bronze hair, and his crooked smile. But my favorite was the intensity of his eyes. His beautiful topaz eyes. They can melt my heart with a fraction of a seconds worth of seeing them.

All of the Cullen's were beautiful in fact. Even Emmett, who was huge with a sense of humor to match the size of his arms. Then there was Jasper with his quiet demeanor, which he needed because it helps calm Alice down. Alice is his girlfriend and the complete opposite of him. She is one of a kind and my best friend. She loves to shop and have parties, very much unlike me. Who knew we would be such good friends? Lastly, there is Rosalie. Beautiful but deadly, every guys dream. She can work on cars and be a supermodel all at the same time. How can one compete? But she is also with Emmett.

And to round up that spirited family were Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. All of the kids in the family were adopted by Carlisle and Esme since Esme couldn't have children. Dr. Cullen is an amazing doctor, who I've had to see more than my fair share of times since I've been lucky enough to have two left feet. He has never laughed at me and has always been compassionate. Esme has the patience of a saint I think. With all of the pranks and jokes that Emmett pulls, I don't see how she isn't crazy. You just have to love Esme.

As I said, I have it all. What more could I ask for? Maybe just one little thing. For Edward to asked me out.

*****

"Bella! Come down for breakfast!" My mom shouted from downstairs. " You're going to be late for school."

"Coming mom!" I raced down the stairs, tripping on the last step. "Whew! That was a close one. Can't go to school with a black eye can I?"

Mom laughed at me. What else could she do, she was used to me falling down.

"Well slow down and that won't happen."

She had a point. A track star I am not. The faster I went, the more likely I was to fall down. So I just rolled my eyes.

"Are you guys still going to Port Angeles this weekend? If you are, I was thinking of inviting Alice to come over."

"We've been tossing the idea around. What would you two be doing?"

"Oh you know, the normal girl stuff. Alice will give me another makeover. I will just sit there and take it. Then watch some movies with a big bowl of popcorn." A smile coming to my face thinking that Alice will love it. And… I can pump her for information on her gorgeous brother and see if he is showing any interest in me.

"I see. Well dad and I can go for the night I guess since you have it all planned already."

I beamed at her. "Thanks mom! You're the best!" I gave her a big hug.

"Yeah I know. Now get your butt to school before you're late," she said with a smile.

"'Kay. Love you mom. Thank dad for me and tell him that I love him too."

Out the door I went. I got into my very old, very loud, and very sturdy Chevy truck. Dad got it for me for my 16th birthday. He said that it would be the perfect vehicle for me. Even if I got into an accident I would be completely safe. The "thing" is built like a tank, safe for a klutz like me.

*****

"Bella! Hey Bella! There you are. I didn't think that you were going to make it on time."

That would be Alice, hyper as always. She is always like this. I swear that she drinks way too much caffeine but I don't see her drink very much. She was practically bouncing up and down. Man, she needed to calm down. Where was Jasper when you needed him? He's the only one that can ever calm her down.

"Sorry I was a bit slow this morning and I had to talk to my mom. Um… Alice… what are you doing this weekend?

"I don't have any plans yet. Why what's up?"

"Well my parents are going to Port Angeles for a date night and they are staying for the night. So, anyway, I asked them if you could come over and my mom said yes. So what do you think? Are you available?

Jumping up and down, she screamed, "Yes! Of course I will come over. Oh, Bella, I have a great idea for a new look for you."

I knew it, so predictable. "Don't you need to ask first?"

"Oh not really. Mom and dad love you so I know that they won't care."

At that the bell for the first class rang and we ran for class.

*****

"Oh thank god we are done for another week! Oh man! It's raining," I said.

With a jab to the shoulder Emmett said, "Well what do you expect? You do live in the rainiest place in the U.S."

"Funny Emmett. But one day of sun is not that much to ask for. By the way, what are you guys doing this weekend?"

"Jasper, Edward, and I are going with dad up in the woods to do some camping. Mom and Rose are hanging out at home and I hear from Alice that she is heading over to your place for the weekend."

"Oh okay, " I said. "Can you say hi to Edward for me?" I blushed immediately.

"Sure," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Emmett, don't be teasing her," Alice said coming up behind me suddenly. She always sneaks up on me.

"Are you ready to leave Alice?" Jasper said behind me. I didn't notice him approach me either.

"Yeah. Can you drop me off at Bella's? I just need to go home quick and get some things together and I'll be ready for a night of fun!"

"Of course," said Jasper.

"Alright then. Bella, I will see you shortly!" With that Alice and the rest of the Cullen's went to their car and I went to my beast of a truck.

We all parted ways. The Cullen's to their house so Alice could pack and I went to mine so that I could clean up my room a bit. Alice need a bit of room at least. Right now you couldn't see the floor.

Once I got home I saw that my mom and dad were all packed and ready to go. They looked like teenagers. I loved when they looked like this, it was so sweet. They've been married 19 years and they still act like newlyweds.

"Hey guys! You look like you are ready to go for your special weekend."

"Hey Bells," dad said. " We are ready. And I hear that you are having Alice come and spend the weekend with you."

"Yeah and I already have warning from her that she is planning a new look out on me. Fun, fun," I scowled.

"Oh you know you love it," my mom joked with me.

"Ha! Not likely."

"Anyway, honey, here is the number for the hotel if there is an emergency. We will call you when we get there and we will check in with you. Okay?" Dad was a cop for Forks and was always going over safety with me. Of course it didn't really work when I could stand up have the time.

"Yes, dad. And I know how to work the fire extinguisher too," I laughed at him.

"Yeah, we know."

At that moment, we heard a knock at the door and mom went to answer it. It was Alice. Man was she fast! How does she do that?

"Hi Alice honey! How are you and your family doing?" Mom asked.

"Oh everyone is good. Not much changes with them too much," she said.

"Well, we are just saying goodbye to Bella and then we will leave you girls alone to have some girl time," dad said to her.

They both gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and picked up their bags and out the door they went. Alice and I went to stand on the porch to wave them off. I was parents-free for a night. As much as I love them, I have to admit that it felt good to have some me time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: As you know, I don't own any of the Twilight characters.

**A/N**: This is my first work so please read and review. I love writing this and love to see the reviews!

Chapter 2

Alice was practically dragging me into the house before my parent's car disappeared around the corner. I knew what was coming, but I still was not ready for it. I was not ready to become a Barbie for her. But I was ready to have some time with her. She was my best friend that I ever had and I was very lucky to have her. When they first moved here no one would talk to them. I didn't understand that at all. Other than them being incredibly stunning, I didn't see why everyone else in school didn't want to talk to them.

"Wait right here," Alice said. "I'll be right back." With that she flew up the stairs and I heard my bedroom door open. In a few seconds she was back holding a large bag.

I groaned. "Man. You are trying to torture me, aren't you?"

Alice laughed. "You're going to love it. Trust me." She opened her bag and pulled out her supplies to do my makeover. "I am going to do your hair first, okay? That way your makeup won't get ruined."

"Sure Alice. You're the boss. And you had better be happy that I love you as much as I do or this wouldn't be happening," I said to her. But I couldn't help smiling at her. She was so happy to do this. I didn't know why but in some way, deep down, I didn't care either.

She got up and went to plug in her big curling iron, when she stopped suddenly. She didn't move, didn't turn around, and didn't say a word.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Nothing. "Alice!" Still nothing. I got up and walked over to her. Her eyes were unfocused and her faced revealed nothing.

"Alice! What's wrong? Hey! Wake up!"

She finally blinked. "Sorry, what?"

"What happened? Why weren't you answering me?"

She hesitated, "Uh, it was nothing Bella. But let's hold off on this for right now." She turned back and started putting her things back.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"I need to call home quick. Sorry Bella. Give me one minute."

With that she went outside with her cell phone and left me there wondering what the hell was going on. Why did she freeze like that? And why all of a sudden did Alice have to call home?

She was only gone for a few minutes but I was getting a little impatient. I wanted to find out what was going on. When she came back in I jumped all over her.

"Alice, will you please tell me what's going on? What's got you so uptight?"

"Bella. I need to tell you something but it's going to be hard for you to understand. And I had to call my family so they could help me. They will be able to make things a little easier."

"What-? How- how can they make things easier? And what could be so bad?"

Alice sighed. "Bella, please just sit and I promise that I will explain everything. I just want everyone to get here. They should be here any minute."

I sat on the couch. What else could I do? A few seconds later I hear a car pull into the driveway. Alice's family must be here. There was a knock at the door and Alice went to answer it.

Carlisle and Esme entered first, followed by Edward and Jasper. It suddenly felt very full in the house and almost at the same time it felt very comfortable. Esme came over to me and sat down. She put her arms around me and just stayed there like that. Carlisle went to Alice, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. Jasper stayed by the door, staying back from everyone else. Then I looked at Edward. He was looking at me with a very intense expression on his face. Aside from Esme, who was still sitting with me, everyone was standing. It was making me very nervous and very uncomfortable.

Deciding that I needed to say something and break the tension that was in the air, I said, "Hi everyone. Alice said that she wanted you here so she could tell me something. So… Alice, are you going to tell me already?"

She brought her hands up to her belly and folded them in front of herself. With a deep breath she said, "Yes. I think that now is a good time to tell you. And please try to keep an open mind about this. It may be hard to believe."

Before she continued she looked back to Jasper who just nodded once. "Bella, before when you were trying to talk to me, I wasn't really _here_, I was seeing a vision. I was _seeing_ something that I needed help with. Which is why I had to call dad."

"You had a vision," I said. "Like a psychic?" I don't think I understand this. How can Alice…?

"Yes. And I didn't know how to tell you what was going on without my family here."

"Okay. It's a little odd. Okay a lot odd but that's okay." I had to laugh a bit at this. She is still Alice after all, right? " I mean, there are others that have had visions or whatever. But what I don't get is why you couldn't just tell me? Did you think I would have kicked you out of my house or something?"

With a weak smile she said, "No, it wasn't that. I knew that you wouldn't have done anything like that. What made me call them was what the vision was about."

Here she stopped. For once she truly looked worried. If she was worried, it must be serious. "What Alice? What did you see?"

Alice looked from Esme to Carlisle. "Go ahead and tell her Alice. We are here for her," Carlisle said.

Alice walked over to the couch where I was still sitting with Esme. She crouched down, took my hands in her cold hands and said, " Bella. Honey, what I saw was…"

At that moment the phone rang. I practically jumped off the couch. "God, that scared me," I said." I'll get it."

"Actually," Edward said. "I think dad should get it."

Carlisle went to the kitchen and answered the phone. Hello. Dr. Cullen here." He listened. After a few minutes and a few low murmurs later he came back to the living room. He looked at everyone once quickly, then to me.

"Alice, I've got it. Bella, what Alice was going to tell you and what the phone call was about is the same thing." What is he talking about? None of this was making any sense.

"What?" I asked.

"There's been an accident. The call I just took was from the police."

"I don't understand," I said. "What kind of accident?"

"Bella, your parents were involved in an accident. A logging truck lost control and hit them. I am so very sorry."

"No. That's not possible. Alice and I just said goodbye to them," I said. No, this was not happening. "Where are they? Are they okay?"

Carlisle just shook his head, "No, they were hit head on. Bella, I am so sorry but there was nothing that anyone could have done for them."

"NO!!!"

Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as before. Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters.

A/N: I LOVE REVIEWS! So please read and review! And if you have any comments or recommendations, please feel free to tell me. If there is something that you would like to see, please tell me that too.

Chapter 3:

The last thing that I remembered was screaming. And then I passed out. When I woke up, I was at the Cullen's house and in Alice's room. I am warm and comfortable—is that right? Was I supposed to be feeling like this? There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," I said softly.

The door opened slowly and Esme walked in with Carlisle a few steps behind her. They both walked over to the bed that I was still sitting on and sat down. Esme wrapped her cold arms around me and I shuddered a little at the coolness of her touch. But welcomed her compassionate embrace. I clung to her as a tear slid out of my eye before I knew it.

Esme spoke first, "Bella, honey, how are you feeling?"

"I don't really know. I feel lost, even a bit numb. What do I do now? Where do I go? What happens next?" I couldn't say anymore. My chest felt like it was going to burst. I was sobbing uncontrollably, unable to stop myself.

Esme sat there the whole time I was crying and she rubbed my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. I truly appreciated that she was there with me and that I had someone to hold onto. I was alone now and I didn't have anywhere to go. I was orphaned and I was going to be on my own. I was thankful that Esme was there for me.

I didn't notice that Carlisle had left. I was sure that he was only there to make sure I wasn't in shock or anything. Why am I not in shock? Or was I? I didn't know what was happening anymore. My world is upside down and I don't know what to do or what to think. Why was this happening?

"Esme? What am I going to do now?" I croaked. My throat was so dry that it hurt to talk.

She brushed my hair from my eyes the way my mom used to do when I was sick as a child. "We have taken care of all of the arrangements for your parents. There is nothing left for you to do but to grieve for them and cherish them. They were great parents and wonderful people. I will miss them very much and I am sure that the loss of your parents is very hard. I know what that loss is like."

She stopped and I leaned back from her so I could look into her face. Sweet Esme looked suddenly very sad. She was sitting there with her eyes cast down. The sorrow on her face was easy enough to read, but she was still very beautiful sitting there in her pale blue dress. "Esme, what happened? Did you lose your parents too?

A smile came to her face. "I lost a child. When I was younger I had lost a child. I had a miscarriage. I was devastated and since then I have not been able to have children. Not the same kind of loss as yours, but it is a pain of loss nonetheless."

"Oh. I'm sorry." It was all I could say.

"I know." She patted my hand, which was now in hers, "So how about you come downstairs and I will make you some lunch?"

"Lunch? Have I been out all day? What time is it?"

"I believe it's a little after 1:00. And yes, after you passed out, Carlisle wanted to keep an eye on you and Alice didn't want you to be alone, so we brought you back here. We didn't think you'd mind."

"No, I don't mind. Thank you. It was very thoughtful." I got up and went to the bathroom that was off of Alice's room and Esme went downstairs to the kitchen. I splashed some cold water on my face to clear some of the fog from my mind. It helped a little. I am sure that the rest of the help is going to come from Alice—she will make sure that I am taken care of. Between her and Esme, I had all of the support I needed.

I was positive that everyone was anxious to see that I was okay and not falling apart. I found a big bag of my stuff and put on some fresh clothes. Once dressed, I went downstairs and I was greeted with a variety of appetizing scents. Esme didn't have to go to all that trouble for me. I saw that she has made some delicious looking chicken and a tossed salad. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled and saw the food. The rumble in my stomach gave me away.

"Hi Bella. I see that you found the clothes that Alice brought back. She will be happy to help you out with anything."

"Where is Alice? I would like to talk to her."

"She just went to town to get some more groceries. We were running low on a few things. She should be back in a few minutes. But here, have some chicken and salad." She handed me a plate and a bowl.

"Thank you. It smells great."

I ate in silence. When I was done eating, Alice burst in the door with a ton of bags. "Oh my god Alice. That is a lot of groceries!"

She smiled at me and said, "Well when you have a house full of boys, you need to have a lot of food in the house. Plus, we didn't know if there were certain things that you would like or not like. So mom made me get a little bit of everything."

She set the bags down and came to give me a hug. I really missed her while I was out cold. Now she and her family were all I have.

"Alice, when you have a minute can we go to your room and talk?"

"Well of course. I am here for you whenever you need me. Do you want to go now?"

"Esme, do you need help putting the groceries away? Oh, and the chicken was fantastic. Just what I needed. Thank you," I said.

"No sweetheart. Go ahead with Alice."

We turned to go out of the kitchen and I almost ran right into Edward. How I didn't see him I don't know. He was standing there in blue jeans and a white button down shirt. With his normal bronze hair all messy, the best look for him. No matter what, he always looks great. And I was still shocked whenever I saw him, even with a normal warning. Now, with no warning and almost running into him, I was a little tongue tied.

"Uh, hi, Edward."

"Hi, Bella. How are you feeling today? I am sorry about your parents."

I shook my head, "Thank you. I am better now that I had something to eat. You should try some of the chicken that Esme made. It is really good. And I am thankful for all you all are doing for me."

"You are welcome. We will do whatever we can to help you. All you have to do is ask. I mean that, Bella." Edward said.

Tears welled up in my eyes and all I could do is nod. And then before I knew what I was doing, I threw my arms around him in a hug and let the few tears I had in my eyes spill over. I felt him reach up and he stroked my hair. And then I let go and Alice took my hand and led me to her room.

I was trying to reign in my tears as we went up the steps and was just able to stop the sniffles as we entered her room. She steered me to her bed and I sat there like my shoulders were carrying the weight of the world. She sat on the floor and looked up at me. Tears welled up again.

"Thank you for everything Alice. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Bella, don't even say thank you. You have nothing to thank us for. We will do whatever it takes to make you feel better. Just like Edward said."

"Oh I know! I can't believe I hugged him like that. What was I thinking?"

"Don't worry about it. He didn't mind. Plus, he liked it."

"What? He liked it? He liked that someone was draped all over him ruining his shirt with tear stains?"

"No, he is happy that you felt comfortable enough with him that you could show that you are in pain. And he will be more than happy to help in any way. That goes for all of us."

"You all have done so much more than you should have. Esme said that the funeral has been taken care of already. How did they do all of that?" I was so lost on what was going on. I hadn't even seen them. I don't know if I could even look at them like that. Oh my god! I didn't have my parents anymore. What was I going to do? What is going to happen to me now? How can I handle this?

"Calm down Bella. I can see that you are getting too worked up. We will work everything out. We just need to take one step at a time. Mom and dad have the funeral all done so you don't need to do anything about that. Just get through that and start healing. That is the only thing that you need to focus on right now. The rest is what we are here for. You don't have to worry about anything else. Mom and dad have already talked to the police and they are going to have you stay here for the time being. Unless you don't want to."

"Oh. I didn't know that. I didn't know that they were going to have me stay here. I didn't even think about that. This is so hard, Alice. What do I do now?"

"You just take your time with everything. But I did want to tell you that the funeral is going to be tomorrow. I am sure that is going to be very hard for you, but I will be with you 100% of the way. You can lean on anyone of us for support, okay?" Alice gave me a quick smile.

"Do I even have something to wear for that sort of thing? I don't think I was ever to a funeral before." Oh man, this just keeps getting worse. I didn't want to have to go shopping for something to wear.

"Don't worry about it. I took the liberty of getting you a simple black dress and shoes for you. I didn't think you would be up to shopping right now," she said. Maybe she was a mind reader too.

"Thank you. That is just what I was thinking. Are you a mind reader too?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"No that would be Edward. He is the mind reader in the family," she said. "Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that. He better not get mad at me for spilling that."

"Edward can read minds? Are you serious? So he knows what I am thinking all of the time?" Oh this cannot be happening. A psychic best friend and her mind reading brother. What else? Oh wait. I don't want to know.

"He didn't say that he has ever read your mind. But I do know that he shuts it out when he can. He said that he doesn't like hearing everyone all of the time. I can see where he can say that. It would be pretty annoying."

"Yeah I can see that too. Well, what do I need to do now? Is there anything for me to do?"

"Not a thing. You can just sit and try to relax."

"I would actually like to lay down a bit. I am exhausted and I shouldn't be but I am. Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will."

And we both lay down on the bed and soon I was out cold and the last thing I remembered before falling asleep was that Edward could hear my thoughts and what a mess I must look like to everyone here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Same as before. I only own the idea.

**A/N**: Thank all of you who have taken the time to read my story and those who want to see more. I am so happy that you enjoy it. If you could, please fill out a review. Even if it is just to say keep up the good work. Thanks!!!

Chapter 4

I woke up just as the sun was coming up. I rubbed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. Knowing that today was going to be the longest day of my life, I got up and stretched. By the looks of it, Alice was already up and dressed. And she had my clothes laid out on a chair for me. I got my toiletries together and went to Alice's bathroom.

After brushing my teeth, I decided to loosen my sore, tired muscles with a hot shower. I stood under the water letting it relax my muscles and wash away some of the tension I was feeling. It even allowed my mind to wander a bit, almost as if I wasn't really living a nightmare. I allowed myself to feel.

Alice said that Edward had enjoyed me hugging him like I did. And when he brushed my hair like he did, it was so sweet. It felt like he really did care for me. Could I lean on him now like I have been leaning on Alice? Could I hope to have a future with him like I want? Does he want the same thing?

Almost after finishing that thought, another came into mind. Future. What kind of future am I going to have? I can't really see one without my parents. How am I going to get through today? I don't want to do this. I don't want to go to the church and say goodbye. I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. I started crying silently and was thankful that I was in the shower and that no one was around. I let myself finally feel what I needed and I let the tears fall freely. I was letting my parents go. I was letting them go and have peace.

I must have lost track of time because I soon heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yes? Come in. Is that you Alice?"

"It is sweetie. How are you doing this morning?"

"I am okay, but I have had some time to think in here. The shower has helped me a lot. Thank you for the dress, by the way. It's perfect."

"You're welcome. I was sent up to tell you that breakfast is done for you. We've all eaten already."

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes."

After Alice left I washed my hair. It seems as though Alice even remembered my favorite strawberry shampoo. I got out of the shower, dried off, and then got dressed. I brushed out my hair and then went downstairs.

I had just gotten down the stairs and into the Cullen's living room, when I saw Edward sitting on the couch. He was watching the news. I hesitated a bit.

"Oh… um… hi Edward."

"Good morning Bella. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Thank you. I' sorry, but I didn't expect to see you down here. Silly though, isn't it? I mean you live here," I said with a nervous laugh. Why did he always have to make me so nervous?

"It's okay. You've been through a lot. Would you like to have a seat?" He patted the couch next to him.

"Um… sure. Thanks." I sat down next to him. Even though I have been in love with him since forever I've never been able to think straight around him. You'd think that in time that would wear off. Which reminds me… "Alice told me last night that you could read minds. Is that true?"

"Yes. Alice did mention that. And yes, it is true. And like she told you, I try to tune out most people. Life is easier that way."

"She also said that you might be upset that I knew. I hope that you don't get mad at her. It really did just slip out and I won't tell anyone."

He laughed a little, "Bella, I am not upset. How many people would believe it anyway? But I am surprised that you didn't ask if I could read your mind. Aren't you curious if I can?"

"Of course I am, but I didn't want to ask. But since you brought it up, can you read my mind? Do you know what I'm thinking?"

A crooked smile formed on his face. He closed his eyes and looked like he was concentrating on something very hard. And then all of a sudden his eyes opened and he looked over at me. I just kept staring at him. He was so perfect. I never have been able to see any flaws on his face, or any other part of him for that matter.

"No. I still can not read your mind."

"What? You've tried before? Actually tried to? When?" I was nervous all of a sudden. Why would he _try_ to read my mind? That meant that he wanted to know something and on more than one occasion.

He stared at me with such an intense gaze that I had to look away from him. "I've tried many times, Bella. And it's always been the same thing. Nothing. You are always a closed book to me. I can never hear you. I can hear everyone else except you."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

At that Edward laughed. "You are sorry that I can't invade your mind and hear your private thoughts?"

"If it upsets you, then yes."

"Bella, I don't know if I will ever understand you. But we need you to eat so we can get you to the church. Come on, I'll go with you."

Oh right… the funeral. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to look into my parents face. I don't want to go through this day. I was the one who encouraged them to go on the date. It was my fault, why did I do this?

"Will you stay with me at the church?" I asked.

"Of course. I will be there for you as long as you need me," Edward said.

*****

After the funeral, I rode back in silence, clinging to Alice. Edward was still holding my hand. Carlisle and Esme we driving the three of us back to their house, while Rosalie and Emmett followed in Edward's Volvo. I don't remember much of anything, it was all a blur of "I'm so sorry for your loss" and "I'm so sorry Bella". I remember looking into the faces of my parents for a split second and then I collapsed into Edward's arms. He carried me back to my chair and there I sat listening to the words of the priest. I sat there not really knowing that time was passing. Edward was true to his word and he stayed with me. Alice was with me too, holding onto my hand. After awhile I couldn't cry anymore and I just sat there like a statue.

Now on the way back in the car, no one said anything. I was holding onto Alice like my life depended on it. Maybe it did. Maybe if I let her go, I would be letting go of me too. I had already left a part of me back there in the church with my parents. My family. I had no family now. I was orphaned and I did it to myself. I did this it was my fault.

The next thing I knew we were back at the house. Carlisle had just turned the car off. He turned back to me to see if I was okay. Was I okay? Was I ever going to be okay again?

"I'll carry her in," Edward said.

"No," I said in barely a whisper. "I can walk."

But Edward didn't even let me try. He picked me up in his strong arms and walked with me into their house. In a way, I was grateful. I don't know if I could have made it by myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder. It felt very comfortable.

When Edward and I got into the house, he started to the stairs, but I did not want to be alone. "Edward? Can I stay downstairs? I don't want to be alone. Can I stay with you?"

He turned back around and went towards the couch. "Of course you can. And I will stay with you. Do you need anything?"

"No, I just want to stay her like this with you. If feels nice to be held."

"Sure," he said. I just leaned back into him and he kept his arms wrapped around me. By then the rest of his family came in. Esme and Carlisle came in first and they went upstairs to Carlisle's study. Next Alice came in and sat in a chair next to the couch, she turned on the television. And lastly came Emmett and Rosalie, they were quiet and said that they were going to go upstairs.

I listened to the sounds coming from the television but didn't hear anything that was being said. I just sat there; nothing was coming through my barrier. I was lost in my thoughts. Everyone at the funeral was so supportive, but they were giving me so many looks of pity. I don't want pity. I didn't need any of that. I was so filled with guilt that I didn't notice when I started crying again.

Edward didn't say anything either. Sooner than I wanted to I fell asleep sitting on the couch, curled up next to him, crying myself to sleep. I didn't feel the blanket slip over me and I didn't feel anyone slip a pillow under my head.

That was the first night that I have ever had a dream of Edward. He was standing there at the very edge of the forest, not moving. It was a bright, clear night. The moon was shining high and bright in the sky. Edward was white as marble as he stood there staring back at me.

"What are you doing out here so late, Bella? Do you know that it isn't safe for you out here?"

_I shook my head no. "No, what is out here that will hurt me?"_

_He pulled his lips back into a smile, his teeth glinting like stars in the dark night. It was a little frightening, but I would never be afraid of him. No, not when he's done everything he could to help me when my parents died. How could he hurt anyone?_

"_I am out here. Aren't you afraid of me?"_

"_Why would I be scared of you? I could never be scared of you."_

"_Are you sure about that?" At that he crouched down and made a noise deep in his throat that I've never heard before and sprang straight up in the air and landed right in front of me. He grabbed me around the shoulders with both hands and tipped me backwards, his face an inch from my face. "Are you still sure about that?"_

"_I am not afraid of you."_

_He let me go and I fell to the ground. When I looked back up, he was gone and nowhere in sight._

With that I woke up with a start. What was that?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, just the idea.

**A/N**: Please, please, please… review! I need some feedback! I want to know that you guys like this story and want more. Please review!

Chapter 5

Oh my god! What was that dream about? Why was he staring at me like that and why did he lunge at me like he did? What did it mean? I mean it was just a dream but it felt so real. It was so vivid; I could feel his breath on my face, and his hands on my shoulders.

I looked around and noticed that I was once again in Alice's room. I have no idea how I got up here. I can only assume that Edward brought me up. I looked over to the clock on the nightstand and it was just after 5:00 in the morning. Not too early to be up I guess, but I didn't know if anyone else was up. I tiptoed to the door, opened it up and listened for voices.

"I have to be to the hospital for six this morning so I need to leave soon," I heard Carlisle said. "But they all understand that if Bella needs me, I will leave."

"She is doing very well considering everything she's had to go through," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, she is. I would never have guessed it," Emmett said.

Were they having a family meeting about me? Do they always wake up so early?

"I'm sure that Alice or Edward can keep her busy and keep her mind busy too," Esme said. She truly felt that I was going to be fine, even I could hear that.

So where was Alice, Edward, and Jasper? I hadn't heard them say anything. Where would they have gone to so early or were they just sleeping still? I was sleeping in Alice's room, so where was she sleeping? In Jasper's room?

Just then I hear Carlisle walk out of the kitchen where they were all talking and walk into the living rook to the front door. I softly moved away from Alice's door so he wouldn't see me and wouldn't know that I had overheard them. I heard the front door open and close softly.

Now I wasn't so sure that I wanted to get up and join the rest of the Cullen's. I didn't really feel like having someone babysit me. I didn't want to have them watching to see when I was going to crack up and start to fall apart. Losing my parents was very hard and I knew that it was going to be a long time until I was going to be able to really feel normal again, but when I was around everyone here I was going to be strong. Or at least act like I was. Hopefully I can pull that off.

With my time awake and deciding not to go downstairs, I figured now was as good as time as any to sit and just be me. Just be Bella, if I knew who Bella was anymore. I don't know how long I was sitting here alone but I was starting to not feel so bad. I don't know that any thoughts came into my head or not, but I know that I felt better. Stronger. It felt like I could start moving forward with some things. I knew then that I needed to go back home. I needed to face what my life used to be like.

_Okay,_ I thought to myself; _now that you have that figured out, get yourself dressed and start piecing your life back together!_ A small, pitiful laugh escaped as I thought of me yelling at myself. I got up with a smile still on my face and got dressed. I knew then that I wasn't going to sleep my pain away; I was going to face it head on. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt that I found in my bag that Alice packed for me. I also found my favorite pair of tennis shoes. I brushed out my hair and threw it up in a ponytail.

With a confident air to me, I opened the door and went out. I walked down the stairs to see where everyone was so I could get a ride to my house. I found Rosalie.

"Hi Rosalie. Would you be able to do a big favor for me?"

She looked up for the book that she was reading. "Sure, I can do that. What did you need?"

"I just need a lift to my house. I think it is time for me to get some things done there."

She blinked at me like she didn't fully understand what I had said. But then she said, "Yes, I can bring you. Do you want Esme or Alice to go with you though?"

"Um… I don't think I need anyone's help. But thank you." I was going to go through some of the most needed stuff right away. I needed to get rid of old food, sort through the mail, return the hundreds of calls that I was sure was on the machine at home, and I didn't need help with that.

"Okay, I will just let them know where I am heading and I can take you." She got up and walked out to the back door that leads to the back yard, where Esme must be. A short time later she walked back in with a smile on her face. "Alright, ready?"

"Yes. I am," I said. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I was ready for this. I had steeled myself up for it and I was ready.

We walked out the front door and out to the big garage. I had expected Rosalie to go to the Volvo that I've only even seen the Cullen's driving, but I was wrong. She headed straight to a bright red convertible. Wow! What a car. That has to be Carlisle's.

"We are taking this?" I asked her astonished.

"Yes. It's my car. Isn't it great? I love it, but dad doesn't want me to show off so much so I always have to ride with Edward in his car. But I think this one suits me better. Don't you think?"

"I do. This is totally your kind of car." I laughed. It was a true laugh and one that I haven't had in days. It felt good. "Thank you for helping me Rosalie. It is really kind of your family to help me out like this. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have all of you."

"No problem, love. That's what we're here for. To help you," she laughed. Why had I never noticed that she was so spirited before? She always seemed so distant to me. I guess a lot can happen when you open your eyes and see what is right in front of you.

We got into the car and she pulled out of the garage. "Put your seatbelt on." I got it on just as she floored the car. I was thrown back in my seat and she was going so fast that I don't know how she didn't hit a tree. The way she wound around the driveway to get to the road was insane. Finally we hit the road and I thought she would be safer, but nope. She kept right on going as fast as she was before, maybe even faster. No wonder she had that smile on her face before. She knew that she was getting to drive her car and drive it fast.

We got to my house in record time and I had to pry my fingers from the door that I was hanging onto. I was white knuckled the whole way and it only took 10 minutes instead of 30 minutes that it usually took me. Rosalie looked to me once and laughed at the look on my face. She said that it was perfectly safe, but I couldn't feel that way. As she pulled into the driveway and shut off the car, I was ready to be on ground that was not moving.

I looked up at the house that was once a safe haven to me; a place where I could get away from everything in life. Now I didn't see that place; I don't know if it exists anymore. Rosalie walked to the front door with me. I put my hand on the doorknob to see that it was unlocked. Why should it be locked anyway? There was nothing left here. I went inside and just stood there looking around the living room, reliving a thousand different memories that I know cherished.

All of those birthdays, the birthday parties, the Christmases, Easters, New years, and so many more that I saw flash in my memory. I saw all of my school pictures hung on the wall and I watched myself grow up and how much I've changed. I saw my mom and dad's wedding picture and the bright and happy smiles on their faces. The look of hope was also apparent, as they knew that they were going to have a happy life together. So many things were flooding me that I had to sit down.

Rosalie came up to me, "Are you okay Bella?"

"Yes," I said in a whisper. "I am fine. A lot of memories just flooded back and it was hard to have to stand up in front of them."

"Are you sure that you don't want anyone here with you? I could call Esme, it wouldn't be any trouble," she said with her cell phone already in hand.

"No. I will be fine. I promise. And tell Esme that I will call her when I am done. You have all been so great. I am sure that I have a hundred calls to make anyway."

"Alright. Well call if you need anyone here and we will be here in a flash."

I laughed at that. "I am sure. You drive like a maniac, Rosalie, as anyone ever told you that?"

She smiled at that. "Nope, you're the first one. But I will let you be so you can get your things done. Give us a call when you are finished and we will come and get you, okay?"

"I will. Thank you Rosalie." With that she smile a little and left.

I went to the kitchen and looked at the answering machine and indeed there were a lot of calls on there. I listened to a few of them who were my parents friends saying how sorry they were and then I heard one that I wasn't really expecting to hear. It was Jacob. I hadn't spoken to him in years. Not that we had a fight or anything; we just grew apart. His father and my father were good friends and always went fishing together. He asked that I call him back when I had the chance.

I dialed his number right away. It rang a few times and then I heard, "Hello?"

It was Jacob! "Hi Jacob, it's Bella. I just got your message. I was surprised to hear from you. It's been a long time."

"Bella," he almost sighed my name. "It's damn good to hear your voice. How are ya holding up?"

"I'm getting there. I am just now getting to things at the house that needed to be taken care of. My first thing is to return phone calls that need to be returned."

"Would you like some company? I can come over if you'd like."

Did I want Jacob to come over? It took me two seconds to decide. "Yeah, come on over. The door is unlocked, just let yourself in."

"Okay. I will be right over. I'll just write a note to dad telling him where I went."

"Okay, see you in a bit, Jake. Thanks."

"You're welcome. See you in a bit Bells."

After we hung up, I listened to a few more of my parents' friends saying that they were sorry and a few of my friends from school say that they were sorry. School. I hadn't thought about school. I'm sure that the Cullen's have all of that figured out for me like they figured out everything else. I will have to ask about that.

I dialed Angela's number. Her mom answered and said that she was sorry for my loss but Angela was not there. I asked her to call me at the Cullen's when she had time. She said that she would. The next person I called with Mike. Mike's mom answered and she said that she would get him for me.

"Hello? Bella, is this really you?"

"Yeah, it's me Mike."

"Oh my god. How are you doing?"

"I'm getting through it. Thanks for calling. I just tried Angela too and she was out, but I just wanted to get in touch with you. I am doing well. I think I will be staying with Alice Cullen's family for awhile though."

"Oh, right. Do you know when you are going to be coming back to school? I know everyone will be happy to see you back."

"I'm not sure yet. Things are a little all over the place for me right now."

"Oh yeah. Sure. Well if you need anything, let me know, okay?"

"Okay, I will." I said. I heard the door open. I peered around the corner to look into the living room. Jake was here. "I have to go Mike. Will you let everyone know that I will call them when I get a chance?"

"Of course. Take it easy Bella."

"Bye." I said. Whew. A few calls done.

Jacob walked into the kitchen and before he said anything he grabbed me into a huge bear hug. "Uh, Jake, I can't breathe."

He let go. "Oh sorry. I am just so happy to see you."

"Thanks Jake. I am fine, but if you hug me like that again, I may have some broken ribs. When did you get so big?"

"Well you haven't seen me in awhile. And I think it's in the water over in La Push, because there are a bunch of us that are big." He said with a smile.

"It's good to see you. Want to help with something?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Well… you could empty out the fridge. It needs to be done and I am sure that it isn't going to be pleasant," I said.

He didn't complain at all as he emptied out the refrigerator. I sat at the table and sorted through all of the mail. There were a ton of sympathy cards in there, but also bills. Oh man, what was I going to do about those. I was so lost with all of this. I was going to need Carlisle and Esme's help with this. When I threw out all of the junk mail and kept all of the bills and cards, I called Esme and told her that I needed help with the bills.

"Oh, don't worry about that sweetheart. We will get all of that figured out for you. Are you close to needing to come back home?"

Home. Wasn't I home? Is that not going to be my home anymore? What was going to happen with my house? Oh I didn't want to think about that yet.

"Um… sort of. I have a friend here helping me out a little. I want to get some more of my things together. So maybe in about a half an hour?"

"Alright, I will have Alice and Edward come and help you get your things," she said.

"Thanks Esme. I'll see you soon."

We hung up and I looked back to Jake. When did he get so tall? He had to be almost 7 feet tall!

"So… Alice and Edward are going to be coming soon to help me get my things to bring to their house."

"Oh. I see. I had better leave soon," Jacob said.

"Oh no, you don't have to leave yet. Unless you want to of course."

"Sure, sure. Why not? It might be interesting." What he meant by that I didn't know. But he followed me up to my room and watched me pack some more of my things. Sooner than I thought I heard Edward and Alice in the kitchen and coming up the steps.

"Hey guys. Jake and I are up here, in my room."

I heard them coming up the stairs and were soon in my room. All of a sudden the air sizzled with tension. All I saw was a blur of colors in my room and a few seconds later there was only Edward and Alice standing in my room and they looked furious. For what reason I couldn't understand. And where was Jacob?

"What is going on in here Bella?" Edward asked. He looked ready to explode. I looked to Alice who also looked like she was about ready to start her own shouting match. What was going on? What caused them to look at me so fierce?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight characters.

**A/N**: Please continue to review. It really motivates me to write some more. And if there is anything that you would like to see in the story or see happen, please let me know.

Chapter 6

"Whoa. Guys, what's wrong? And where did Jake go?"

Edward and Alice looked at each other then at me. Their faces relaxed a bit but I could tell that they were still tense but I didn't understand why. What was so bad with Jacob that made both Edward and Alice react the way they had towards him?

"It's complicated, Bella." Alice said. "You may not have known but I have been keeping my eyes open for you," she said tapping her forehead, "and you disappeared. I couldn't see you or your future. I didn't understand it and when we came in here and saw your _friend_, we got scared."

"Why would you be scared of Jake?" I asked.

"_We_ aren't scared of him. We are just worried about you," Edward said quietly. "How do you know Jacob?"

"Oh. Well, we were childhood friends. Our fathers are or were friends. We drifted apart a few years back. And he called when my parents died and asked to come over to talk and help out if he could."

"I see," said Edward. "Well, do you have your things packed? I can start bringing some things out."

"Um… yes. I just have these three bags. I know that I will need some more later on, but this will do for now. And I think I am going to take my parents other car and go check on Jacob. He seemed upset."

Alice looked to Edward right away. He nodded slightly.

"I don't know if that is a good idea, Bella," Alice said.

"Well, I don't see why it isn't. Jake and I have been friends for years. Minus the few in between and I am going to check to see if he is okay. Plus, I feel like I should go and see his father too. After all, they were really good friends. He must be taking it hard."

Alice handed me her cell phone. "Here then, if you are going to be so headstrong. Please take it and gives us a call when you are on your way back to the house, okay? Please just do that for me so I don't have to worry."

"Alright. But I don't think that either of you need to worry about anything. I will be fine there," I said.

"We will see you when you get back home, okay?" With that they left my room hauling my stuff with them. I took one last look at my once sanctuary and follow them downstairs.

I checked to see if the answering machine was on and ready for more messages. Then moved on to the refrigerator to make sure that it was all cleaned out, grabbed the mail to have Esme and Carlisle help me with and I went out the front door. I saw that Alice and Edward were standing next to the Volvo. They came over to me when I came out of the house.

Alice was first; she gave me a hug and said, "Please, just stay safe, okay?"

"And call when you are on your way back," Edward said. He pulled me close and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. I blushed instantly. When I pulled away from him, I looked down so that they didn't see me blush as much.

Alice of course saw and she had a big smile on her face. Of course, she knew that I liked Edward and has wanted us together for a long time, but I was always too scared to do anything about it, but since Edward is becoming my protector it is getting easier for her. Me, on the other hand, I have to deal with the embarrassment. I have always blushed too easily.

"Okay, I am going to get going so I won't be too late. Okay?"

"Alright, we'll catch ya later, Bella. Have fun," Alice said but it didn't really seem like she meant it.

I got into my parents car, adjusted everything to fit me, looked in the mirror to see that Alice and Edward were leaving; they were. I started the car up and let out a deep breath. I backed up and started towards La Push. I've taken this trip so many times but this time was so different. I have never had to console Jake with anything and now it seems that somehow my friends hurt him. And then I needed to see how Billy was doing. Everything has changed for me and I don't know if I was ready for it yet.

Before I knew it, I was in La Push. I was just coming up to Billy and Jacob's house. I noticed the front door open as I parked on the street in front of their house. I didn't know where Jake would be but I would just go to the door. I got out of my car and walked to the house. I was about to knock when Jacob opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Bella?"

"Is it okay that I came over? I didn't get a chance to say goodbye before you left so fast. Are you okay?"

"Sure, sure. Everything's just fine, just as it should be. Billy will be happy to see you. He was hoping that he would get a chance to talk to you. Come in." He stepped back to allow me into his house. It looked the same. He walked ahead of me to lead the way, pausing briefly to close his bedroom door. We walked into the kitchen where Billy was sitting reading a newspaper. He put it down when he saw me.

"Bella! What a wonderful surprise. How are ya holding up kid?"

"Not too bad, considering. I am getting stronger everyday I think. How about you? I was worried about you," I said.

He shrugged. "Charlie is going to be missed around here. He was a good man. And your mother was so sweet. I know Sue Clearwater will miss her. She would visit with your mom when Charlie and I would go fishing sometimes."

"Yeah, I know. Mom used to love that too." Thinking back, mom always enjoyed her visits here just as much as dad. And I was always running with Jake. Those were the days, simple, nothing to worry about. Those days are behind me.

"I will have to tell Sue that you stopped. I'm sure that she would be happy to hear that you are doing so well," Billy said.

"Thank you, Billy. I appreciate that. Uh, Jake, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure. Come on. Be back in a bit dad." He walked out of the kitchen and I followed him to his room. His room was dark and small. Maybe it seemed small to me since Jacob was so big. He sat down on his bed and motioned for me to sit as well.

I sat down and folded my hands in my lap. "Jake, what happened back at my house?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Like I said, it was going to be interesting. I was right." He said with a smile.

"What are you talking about? What was interesting about that? All I know is that there was a blur and you were gone and Edward and Alice were standing in my room alone and angry. What happened?"

He smiled again and this time he didn't look like he was sorry about anything. He had that "little boy acting innocent" look to his face. "Bella, do you remember when we were younger and we always sat around listening to the stories of my ancestors?"

"Yes. I do. What do those stories have to do with what happened at my house today?" I was getting really irritated by not knowing what was going on around me.

"Do you remember where we were said to have come from? How we came from wolves? And the stories of the cold ones?" I think he was enjoying toying with me. He was never going to change. He was always going to be the same Jacob that liked to joke around and always have fun.

"Yeah, I remember the stories. What are you saying? That the stories are true? You are a wolf in sheep's clothing?" I laughed to myself.

"Ha ha, Bella. You are witty today, aren't you?"

"Well you haven't seen me in a long time, so I could just be this witty all of the time. But answer my question."

"I don't think that I am wearing sheep's clothes but yeah. Sorta. Now don't freak out on me here okay?" Jake said.

"Okay, I'll do my best. Now how can you "sorta" be a wolf?"

With a deep breath he went into his story. "Well, you see when the "Cold Ones" come into our territory, the sons of our tribe change to protect our lands and people. That has always been the ways of the Quilente tribe. We "phase" into our wolf form and patrol around our land to make sure the "Cold Ones" do not come to hunt our lands. We protect the innocent."

"And who do you think the "Cold Ones" are?" I asked. I really didn't believe him, however he was huge. Did that explain why he was so tall now?

"Can you think of no one, Bella?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, of course I can't. And I can't believe that you are a wolf. That was just a story Jake." I can't believe that he was taking the story as fact.

"You don't know of anyone that is deathly pale, cold to the touch, with a menacing appear to them? You really can't think of anyone that would fit that description? And as far as you not believing that I am a wolf, I can show you. You are one of those innocents that I would protect Bella."

"Are you thinking that the Cullen's are the "Cold Ones" from your stories? That would make them hundreds of years old. I know that they are not that old. They are my age!"

"Believe what you want, Bella. If that makes it easier for you to sleep, then believe that. But I know otherwise." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. I knew that he wanted me to believe him, but how could I believe that the ones that I cared for the most right now were capable of the horrors that his tribal legends told. I couldn't possibly imagine that.

"Okay, say that what you are telling me is true, why didn't they tell me?"

"Would you really expect them to come out and tell you that they are monsters? Come on, Bella, you should know better than that. They usually try to keep what they are secret. They are different in that they actually have befriended a human. You."

"No. I cannot believe this. It's not true." I said shaking my head furiously. Not true. What was happening in my world? When did the world turn upside down? When did my former best friend turn into a wolf and since when did my current best friend become a vampire? None of it was true, it couldn't be.

"Bella, come outside with me. I want to show you something." He got up, took my hand and led me outside. I walked out with him and he led me back to the woods by his house. Then he walked in a little ways and told me to stand back a bit.

"Just stand there and don't move, okay?"

"Fine," I said.

He then went just inside the wooded area and all of a sudden his whole body started to shake like he was in serious pain. I almost went to him when I remembered that he asked me to stay put. I watched him as he closed his eyes tight and he shook even more. Then before my eyes I saw his clothes shred into a million pieces and there where he once stood was a huge russet colored wolf. He looked bigger than a bear. This was not happening at all, how could Jacob be a wolf?

He stepped out of the wooded area, walked slowly up to me. I had to look up at him since he was so tall. He nudged my chin, I reached up to touch his cheek and he closed his eyes. I heard a little whimper and I saw his eyes look back at me and I could tell that it was him. It was Jake; this creature was my friend.

"What are you doing Jake?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and I looked into the face of a girl that I've never seen before. At that moment Jake trotted back to the woods, phased back, and came out wearing only shorts.

"Oh hi, Ashni! This is my friend Bella. Bella, this is my girlfriend, Ashni." He said with a smile.

His girlfriend! My god, what happened when we weren't talking? He used to want to be with me all of the time and wouldn't take no for an answer and now he is glowing and introducing me to his _girlfriend_? Once again, I was left for a lack of words.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own any of the Twilight characters but I am thankful to Stephenie for giving me such great characters to use for my idea.

**A/N:** I got so many great reviews from people, please continue to read my story and review please! It really does help me write more. And it gives me some great ideas, so review! Thank you all so much!

Chapter 7

His girlfriend! My mouth was slightly hanging open as I took her in. She was beautiful, long dark hair, a perfect tan complexion, and very expressive, dark brown eyes. A perfect compliment to Jacob. I looked at him and he was beaming at her with his arm wrapped around her slim waist. They were a cute couple, but I was still shocked.

"Um, hi Ashni. It's nice to meet you," I fumbled.

"Likewise," she said to me with a tight smile. "Jake, what do you think you are doing? Why did you phase in front of her? You know that you aren't supposed to do that. What were you thinking?"

Jake being Jake just rolled his eyes and said, "Well, I had to make a point to Bella that things aren't always what they seem. There are some fairy tales that do exist."

"Fairy tales! That's what you think you are? Part of a fairy tale?" I asked him. What was his warped mind thinking?

"Sure, what else?"

"Jacob Black I don't understand you at all sometimes. I knew that you were crazy before, but you just confirmed it for me," I said with a smile. "But what is going on? You have me so lost and confused. In your room you were asking me about the "Cold Ones" and asking if I knew any and now you showed me that can change yourself into a wolf? How am I supposed to think any of this is real and I am not dreaming?"

"Bella, I am telling you the truth. I am a werewolf and I can only tell you because you are my best friend. We usually don't tell anyone, which is why Ashni was so mad at me. She knows that we can't tell anyone about us," he said motioning to her once again.

"Yeah, and I thought that meant not even anyone outside of the tribe, Jacob," she said, still angry over what is going on.

"I think I need to sit down," I said as I slumped to the ground. I sat pretzel legged on the ground and soon Jacob followed suit. He held his hand up to Ashni to join us sitting on the ground. She took his hand and slid down right next to him. I could tell that they loved each other very much and that she was worried what would happen to Jake.

"Ashni, I can tell that you love Jake and I wanted to tell you that no matter what he is, I will never tell anyone about him. I wouldn't betray him like that. I know that you must have been upset over seeing him change like he did, but I can tell you honestly that I was more shocked than anything."

"I really hope I can believe and trust you on that. Jacob knows you more than I do, obviously, so I hope that I can trust his judgment too."

"Ashni, I promise you that I will never tell anyone about Jake. You can trust me," I pleaded with her.

"I will wait and see, that is all I can do for now."

"Okay. Fair enough. Now Jake, you want to tell me how you and Ashni met? I have to admit that I am curious," I said, but what I wanted to say was: _I have to admit that I am surprised since you were all but obsessed with me for years_ but I didn't.

"Oh right. Well that is another one of those wolf things. It is really rare actually, what happened to me. There have only been a handful of the tribe protectors that this has happened to. What the tribal elders called it is imprinting. I don't know if I explain it right, but when we see the person that we are destined to be with, nothing else matters. The reason that the world goes around is because of that person. Ashni is that person for me."

He leaned over to kiss her gently on the mouth as she brought up her hand to cup his cheek. I looked away to give them their moment. When I looked back I could see what he was talking about. They were definitely made for each other.

"Okay, then. I should be going anyway before Edward and Alice start to worry about me and come looking," I said standing up.

Jacob and Ashni stood up as well and Jacob said, "They won't come here, Bella."

"Why not? There isn't anything stopping them. If they got worried enough I'm sure that they would come looking for me."

"No, Bella. That is what I have been trying to get through to you. There has been a pact that none of their kind comes onto our land."

I shook my head. "I don't get it. What do you have against the Cullen's? What have they ever done to you?" I said angrily.

"What have they done to me? They made me turn into what I am. Granted, it was in my blood to become what I've become but if they hadn't come I would have had a normal life. Then again," he said looking over to Ashni, "I may never have imprinted on Ashni. Then where would we have been?"

She smiled up into his face. She was tiny compared to him, barely reaching his shoulders. "You would be lost, that's where you'd be," she said jokingly.

"Whatever, Jacob. I have to leave. I am going home, I'm getting tired. It's been a long and hard day today and I would like to just sit for a bit. I'll talk to you later." I started walking away when Jacob grabbed my arm and turned me around.

He bent close to my face and said, "Just be careful with them Bella. If I could have it my way, you would be staying here in La Push. But I know that your little _friends_ wouldn't like that very much, would they?" He said it like there was a bad taste in his mouth.

"No. I'm sure that my friends wouldn't like it. But Jake, really, try and be nicer when it comes to them. They have helped me out when I needed them most. They have taken me into their homes and are treating me like I am one of the family. I will give you a call sometime okay. Ashni, it was nice to have met you."

I turned around to leave again and I heard, "Watch your back Bella. Watch for the signs from the story and see if your own eyes can tell you the truth that I've told you." I didn't look back but just waved my hand. I walked back towards Jake's house where the car was still sitting. Once I got in I sat there for a minute to take in all that I just witnessed and what I had been told. But I didn't want to stay too long that I would have to see Jake and Ashni walk back together, so I started the car and pulled away towards the Cullen's house.

When I got further out of La Push, I pulled out the phone to call Edward when the phone in my hand rang. I answered it and it was Alice. Surprise, surprise.

"Good, you are on your way back. Now you have to expect this, but you have to tell me what happened when you were there," she said really fast in the normal Alice way.

I laughed into the phone. "Of course. Do you want to meet me at the garage or will you wait long enough for me to get into your house?"

"Smartass," she laughed. "I'll wait, but hurry."

Then she hung up. I put the phone down and continued to drive. What Jake said was really starting to annoy me. What did he mean, _"Watch your back."_ Who was I supposed to have to watch out for? I hadn't talked to him in years and all of a sudden he thinks he is my protector because he can change into a wolf, a big wolf? And I was supposed to _"watch for the signs to see if my eyes could convince me."_

I turned into the driveway to the Cullen's house and drove to the garage. I noticed that Alice was on the steps to the house bouncing up and down a little. I know that she was anxious to hear what was going on with my other friend. I got into the garage, turned off the car, and got out slowly. I knew that she was going to be pelting me with questions.

I barely got to the steps before I saw Alice make one last jump and she landed ever so softly onto the grass in the front yard. I was always so jealous that she was so graceful, while I tripped over air most times. Well, I would if I tried to jump like she did. Sports are completely out for me; I am dangerous in any sport.

"Bella! It's about time. What took you so long? No, forget that. What happened there? Tell me everything," she said, barely containing herself. For someone so small, she was an opposing figure when she wanted to be. She always let you know that she was around you.

"Okay. Want to stay outside while I tell you?"

"Sure, let's sit on the steps. Now go!"

"Alright. It was actually the strangest visit I've ever had with anyone. I got to see Billy and talked to him briefly, he is sad about mom and dad being gone, but I think he will be okay. Then Jake and I went to his room to talk. He tried to convince me that one of their tribal legends or stories was real." I took a breath and when I stopped to do that Alice butted in.

"What story did he say was real?" she asked pulling herself into a straighter sitting position.

"Well they have a story about the "Cold Ones" who came to their lands and hunted off people. I heard the story when I was a young girl and never thought of it more than a ghost story," I laughed. But the look on Alice's face showed that she thought something different.

"What else, Bella?"

"Nothing, he just said that I needed to open my eyes and watch out for the signs that could convince me that he was right and that there are vampires. I think he was losing it, but what do I know?"

"Yeah. Right, well let's go share this with Edward. Wanna?" She stood up and looked at me. I guess I didn't have a choice, but I am sure that he already heard it from Alice's mind.

"But I also met his girlfriend, Ashni. She was very protective of him, but she is a sweet girl. They obviously love each other and are totally meant to be together," I said. Alice turned to look at me with this new statement.

"It sounds like you don't like that he has a girlfriend, Miss Bella. Are you _jealous_?"

"No, of course not. Well, it's just that growing up Jake thought that I was the only girl for him and I always turned him down and now that he is with Ashni, I feel a little… I don't know." I huffed.

"Jealous. That is what you are feeling. But you still like Edward, right?"

"Of course I do. Don't be silly, you know that I've been head over heels for him since I first saw him." Looking back to when I first saw the Cullen's at school, how could I ever doubt that I wouldn't be in love with him?

She smiled. "Okay then. In we go."

Edward was there as we went in. Of course and he probably heard what we had said. Great! What else did I have to expect from a day like today.

"Edward, good. I'm glad you're here. Bella has something to tell you about her visit with her friend… Jake, right?"

"Yes, Alice. I heard, remember?" He said tapping his temples. "Interesting." He said with a smile.

"You think so?" Alice asked. "What does this mean?"

"I think it means that I need to talk to Bella. Alone. For a little bit, if you don't mind Alice?" He said, but his topaz eyes never left mine and I felt the heat rise to my face again.

"Sure. I guess so, but you aren't making this any fun." With that she stalked away.

"Bella, can to take a seat with me. I think we need to talk." He moved to the couch. The same couch where I fell asleep on him. Oh god! How embarrassing.

"Sure, sure."

"So, I heard what you told Alice."

"Yes, what do you think he meant when he said that I needed to keep my eyes open?"

He gave me his famous crooked smile and looked down. "That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. That part I think we need to share with dad. What I wanted to talk to you about it the part where you said that you loved me. Is that true?"

Oh my god! Did I really have to talk about this? How could I have forgotten that he could not hear me, but he could hear _Alice_! I started to panic, not knowing what to say to him. I dared to look up at him and that was a bad idea, now I couldn't look away from him or that fierce gaze of his. I was hooked.

"Uh… yeah… uh… it is," was all I managed to get out. But I still couldn't break my gaze from his. What was it about him that made me completely weak? Why did I become so weak around him? I lost all ability to talk it seemed.

"Well, then. I guess we need to do something about that, don't we?"

"Uh… what?"

"We need to figure out what to do about this little problem of ours. Since I take it that we are going to be seeing quite a bit of each other. What would you propose?"

"Me? I… uh… I don't know. You?"

"Well, I could throw out a couple of suggestions if you can't think of anything. Like," he said as he leaned in closer to me, "we could…" closer still, "see what happens…" so close I couldn't breathe, "when I…" and he kissed me. And my breath was gone. I melted into him, closing the little bit of distance that we had between us. I put my hand up to his face and cupped his cheek in my hand.

When he broke away from me, I didn't remember my name or where I was. Oh yeah, breathe Bella. I shook my head to clear some of the cobwebs that formed in that brief moment.

"Um… thank you," I said. Oh my god! Did I just say thank you to him?

He laughed and said, "You're welcome. Now what do you say?"

"I can't say anything. I think you took all word from my mouth for the next year."

He laughed and kissed me again this time not delaying the moment at all. He put his hand behind my head and wound his fingers in my hair, slightly pulling my face closer to his. I reached up to put my arms around him and kissed him back. This time I wasn't as blown away. I could think a little more, but I was kissing Edward Cullen! This was too much.

"Oh man! You guess need to get a room!" Emmett said as he walked into the room. "I wanted to get into the game.

We broke away from each other and I was beet red. Edward rolled his eyes. "Like you can talk. Anyway, Bella needs to talk to dad, do you know where he is?"

Emmett pointed upstairs and said, "Up in his study." We got up from the couch and he took it and turned on the big plasma screen television.

"Alice, wanna join us?" Edward asked. I didn't know where she was but she came up to us and was grinning something horrible.

"Of course. Congrats you guys. It's about time!" She laughed and slapped her brother on the back. "Now, let's go talk to dad about this visit and story of Bella's." We walked up the stairs to Carlisle's study. The door was open and Carlisle was sitting behind the desk with an open book on it. He was hunched over it reading when we came in.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella needs to tell you something. Go ahead Bella." Edward said.

I retold my visit to Carlisle and he sat there listening to the story nodding every once in awhile. When I finished, he simply stated, "The pact has been compromised."

What? What did that mean? What pact? I was so lost. I really shouldn't have gotten out of Alice's bed this morning.

"Yes, that is what I thought too. What do we do? And more important, what do we need to explain to Bella?" Edward said putting his arm around me protectively.

"Yes. I see. Now that is going to be more complicated," Carlisle said noting the gesture too. Then I saw that Edward nodded at him. I couldn't even guess what passed between them. I didn't want to try anymore today.

"Well, I guess we need to let her into the loop now that she is going to be staying here. How?" Carlisle said.

Edward looked down at me and I must be looking like I was in shock because he said, "I think we need to wait a bit. I'll bring her to Alice's room and talk to her a little bit. It may be easier there."

He guided me out of the study and into Alice's room, which I saw gained a bed in my absence. My bed, I assumed. He had me sit down on the new bed, crouched down in front of me, and lightly kissed my forehead.

"Bella, what I have to say may not be easy to handle, but keep in mind that you are completely safe here, okay?"

"Uh huh," I said. I didn't know what more to think today.

"Well we, my family and I, are the "Cold Ones" that your friend Jacob told you about. But unlike the stories you've heard, we do not hunt or attack humans. Do you understand?"

"I don't know… I don't know. I am tired, Edward." And I passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Once again… I do not own Twilight or it's wonderful characters.

**A/N**: Please read and review!!! I love seeing all of the reviews!!! Thank you!

Chapter 8

"_Bella! Wake up! You need to wake up."_

"_How long has she been out?"_

"_A few minutes."_

"_She knows that we are here. She is going to open her eyes in a few seconds."_

"_Good. Poor girl has been through so much."_

"_Should we even tell her? I don't want to put her into shock. Alice, do you see anything?"_

"_She is going to be fine and she will take the news okay."_

All of this, I heard so faintly, almost as if the words were part of a dream. I felt like I was floating, weightless. I was warm and comfortable; I didn't want to wake up. But I felt my eyelids flutter slightly. I squeezed them back shut tight. I wanted to check out what was going on around me before I woke up. I know that I was on the bed in Alice's room. I heard Alice, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle. When they got there, I did not know. I could feel Edward at my side; so I turned slightly on my side and let my eyes flutter open.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi. Is that all you can say?" Edward said with a smile. "You had us all worried."

"Sorry about that. I am okay, you know. And you can tell me anything."

"You've been through so much, Bella, and I don't want to do anything to hurt you." He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled.

"Edward, it's okay. I will be okay."

"I told you that she was going to be okay, didn't I?" Alice asked. She had a smirk on her face. "I still do know my best friend."

"Esme and I will leave you alone to talk to her. If you need anything, just let me know," Carlisle said as they were walking out the door.

"Edward, do you want me to stay with you?" Alice asked. I could tell that she really wanted to stay and I think Edward knew too.

"You can stay, Alice." Alice sat on the bed and clapped her hands.

"Okay," I said. "Now please tell me whatever it is that you want to tell me."

Edward and Alice looked at each other, and then Edward turned to face me. "I don't know if I am going to be able to get this out right and I don't want to scare you at all. But I'm sure that you've noticed that we… well my family and I… that we aren't normal. Right?"

"Um… yes. I have noticed that you are paler than most people and that you are always cold. That doesn't mean that you aren't normal."

Edward gave me my favorite smile and said, "Well, that is a clue as to why we aren't normal, Bella. We also don't sleep. Ever. And we don't eat. Well, not food anyway."

"What do you mean that you don't sleep or eat? Everyone eats and sleeps. You have to do both of those things to be alive." I gasped at the idea that popped into my head. No, that isn't even a possibility. Not the Cold Ones. They couldn't be.

"What are you thinking Bella?" I didn't say anything. "What did you think about?" Again, I couldn't say it out loud. "Bella, say it. What is it that you figured out?"

I looked at Edward, then over to Alice. They both sat there, still as statues, looking back at me waiting for my answer. "A vampire," I practically sighed out the word.

"Yes, that is what our kind is called," Alice said.

"Are you afraid of us?" Edward asked.

"No," I said. I knew that was a fact and one that I know I would never doubt. "No, I am not afraid of you. You are still the same as you've always been to me."

"Bella, you will continue to amaze me. How can you not be afraid of being in a house full of monsters?" Edward asked. He looked sad that I wasn't afraid of him.

"I can't think of you as monsters. You've all done so much for me. And Alice, you've been like a sister to me for a long time. Your family has helped me much more than anyone could have. I couldn't possibly think of you as monsters."

"Do you have any questions Bella? Surely, you must have some," Alice said.

"You said that you don't sleep. What do you do at night?"

"We hunt," Edward said.

"What do you hunt? I can't see any of you hurting humans," I said.

"No, we hunt animals," Alice said.

"You can survive on animals?"

"We can. We are actually one of the few who do. We actually consider ourselves vegetarians," Alice said with a smile.

"Garlic? Wooden stakes? Sunlight?"

"Fake. Fake. And well… sunlight is a little harder to explain," Edward said.

"Harder to explain how?"

"I will have to show you sometime," He said.

"Okay, I have another question. What happened with you and Jake in my room?"

"Ah. Now that is another one that is a little harder to explain. Did your friend Jake tell you anything about that?" Edward asked.

"No, not really. I just know about the legends that they have. The legend of the Cold Ones, is this what that is about?"

"We are the "Cold Ones" that the story is about," Alice said. Well that much I figured out but what I didn't get is why they didn't like Jake.

"Right. I figured that out." Wait, did she mean the _actual_ ones from the story? The exact same ones? "You mean that you are the same kind, right?"

"No, Bella, we are the ones the story was written about," Edward said. "We made a treaty with Jake's elders that we would never hunt or harm anyone on their land. And we have never done so and never will."

"So you see, Bella, when we saw Jake in your room, it was a huge misunderstanding. I think we were both trying to protect you," Alice said.

Oh man was this a lot to take in. I don't even know if I am getting everything that I should be. Another thought… what about Edward and I. What was going to happen there? He did kiss me. Now what am I going to do? Is he going to try and take that back from me?

"Alice, can I talk to Edward alone for a moment?"

"Of course," she stood up. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" With that she left the room and left Edward and I alone. I looked down at my hands and noticed that they weren't shaking. Strange, given the conversation I just had and finding out that my friends were vampires, you'd think I would have been shaking.

"Um… I don't know how to say this, but I wanted to ask you… what about us? What is going to happen to us? Now that you and I are sort of just starting things with each other, what happens to that?"

"Bella. That is hard. I never really wanted to hurt you and I think that if we stay together, I can only end up hurting you. You have to realize that. I will not grow old. I will not die. And there are too many ways that I could hurt you. Even if I don't want to, I can, and I can do it so easily."

"What? You are going to end this before we even get started?" This can't be happening. All I have ever wanted was right in front of me and he was saying that now that I know he is a vampire, he didn't want me.

"Bella, you have to try to understand this. If we stay together, you are going to get hurt. I don't want this to hurt you."

"If you go, I will be hurt. I don't want to lose you. Please tell me that you aren't going to leave me," I pleaded.

"I don't know if I can promise you that Bella. How about we just take things slow and see what happens, okay?"

"If that is the best I can get, then I will agree. Just please talk to me before you do anything."

He sighed, "Okay." He came to sit on the bed next to me and I curled up into a ball against him. "Bella, if anyone was going to kill me, it would have to be you."

"What does that mean?"

"You see… for as long as you have not said that you liked me, I have sat on the other end thinking the same thing. I never thought that I would be able to be open with you. And here I sit, open and vulnerable. You could so easily make things horrible for my family. And I can trust you. I know that I can."

"Of course you can. But can you answer me one question that is bugging me?"

"What did you want to know?" He asked.

"With Jake. Why did you and Alice go after him like you did?"

"We are natural enemies, his people and ours. Surely you have figured that out by now."

"I didn't know for sure, but that explains a lot. How is that going to affect us? I am still friends with him."

"We will have to work around that little snag."

From then we just sat and held onto each other. I didn't want to let go of him but I was still a little in awe of him being a vampire. Is that why there was such a strong pull for him? Wasn't there always an appeal for us humans to love vampires? What was it like for him to be around me though? Wasn't the pull for my blood hard to handle? How did they handle being around humans like they were?

A knock on the door pulled me out of my daydreaming. "Guys, sorry to interrupt but we have a little problem to deal with out front," Alice said poking her head in the room.

Edward looked down at me and frowned. I had no idea what was going on but I was going to find out. We all went down as Alice filled us in on what was happening. "The only thing that I can figure out is that someone from Jacob's tribe is coming since I can't see anything. I was sitting with Jasper when all of a sudden nothing was happening with us. I didn't see anything. So Emmett went out for a run and he said that we are going to be having a visitor. That is when I went to get you two. Bella, you may be able to help us with this."

"Me? How am I going to help you out?"

"The visitor that is going to be here soon is your friend Jacob."

That stopped me short. What was he going to do? Maybe he wanted to make sure that I knew whom I was with. Maybe he…? Oh I don't know what he was thinking. If this was going to start a fight, I was going to kick his butt.

A short time later, I heard a car pull up and someone walk to the door and knock. Alice went to answer the door and she let Jacob in. And Ashni was right behind him, holding onto his hand. She had to have known about what the Cullen's were so the look on her face didn't shock me. She looked somewhere between scared and seriously ticked off.

Wanting to make light of the situation, I felt the need to step up and break the ice. "Hey guys, what are you up to?"

Jacob looked over to me and smiled, which didn't make Ashni look any happier. "We came to see how you were doing. I hope that we didn't intrude." But he really did look like he was intruding.

"Oh no. No intrusion," said Edward. "Bella and I were just discussing a few things. But I'm sure you would have figured that out, since you gave her the nod to do so."

"Oh I see. So Bella, did you finally open your eyes?"

"Yes, Jake I see. And I am completely fine with everything. I suppose that you were hoping for another reaction though," I said.

Jacob looked at Ashni. She said, "I knew it was going to be like this. She is clearly in love with him, Jake. You aren't going to take her from him."

"What? You wanted to take me where exactly?"

"I just wanted to get you away for your own good. You are not safe here with them," he said. "Even you have to realize that."

"And I suppose you think I am going to stay safe with you in La Push? You could do just the same amount of damage," I replied curtly.

"Bella. I don't think you understand this right. I am here to protect everyone from these monsters…"

"Jacob Black! That was uncalled for. They haven't insulted you at all, and least of all, not in your home," I shouted. This is not the friend that I knew growing up.

"Fine, what would you call them?"

"They are my friends and my new family. They have taken care of everything I could think of to need. That is what I call them. My family and I would like it if you wouldn't insult my family." I think somewhere off in another room I heard something that sounded like "Go Bella." But I couldn't be sure.

"Is that it? Is that how you feel? And me? What have you told them about me?" he asked clearly testing my loyalties.

"I didn't tell them anything that they didn't already know."

"So. They know about me. Great! Then why did they let me in?"

Edward and Alice stood right beside me and acted like nothing was going on. "They are courteous and will do anything to make me happy. Yes, I've noticed that much Alice."

She smiled at me and my heart warmed.

"I see. So what does this mean for our friendship Bella?"

"Jake. Ashni. I still consider you both friends and I will be there for you anytime that you need me. But I do expect that you can respect my family here. I know that they will be doing the same with you."

Ashni was still hanging onto Jake's hand but she nodded. Jake looked like he swallowed something that didn't taste good but nodded as well. He said, "I don't have to like it, but I won't say anything about it unless I have to. Ashni, care to leave?"

She shook her head. I put my hand out to stop Jake. "Please don't think that I am choosing here. I still care for you very much. You will always be a brother to me. And please say hi to Billy for me."

"I will. But I won't let me guard down when it comes to them. I hope you realize that Bella. I can't, it's my duty."

With that he turned and guided Ashni out the door to his car. I looked back as I shut the door and Edward was with Alice and it seemed like they were having their own conversation. Maybe Alice could see again or maybe Edward was reading her thoughts. It looked like from the look on their faces, they knew more about what happened than I did. I would find out soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Same as always… I do not own the characters.

**A/N**: Please, please, please review and let me know what you think of my story. I've been having a hard time writing it lately since I have been sick, but please review this and let me know that you still like it.

Chapter 9

(JPOV)

"What is she thinking? She knows what they are and yet she stays! What could possibly being going on with her head that she stay's there with all of them?" I was beyond mad. I didn't understand why she was acting the way she was. I know that they helped her with her parents funeral, but dad and I would have too if we had the chance.

"Jacob, sweetie, there isn't anything that we can do right now. And you know this," Ashni said timidly, "we can't do anything since they have not broken the treaty. She is not harmed in any way."

"Not yet, but it could happen at any minute. You know that!"

"I know that, love. But the fact remains that we cannot do anything. You have told her all that she needs to know to make an educated decision. And she has decided to stay with the Cullen's, and as much as you don't like it, you have to let it go."

"Ashni, you haven't known her for as long as I've known her. She is a magnet for danger."

"You are right. She has a werewolf for a friend, maybe even a best friend and a vampire for a boyfriend. If that doesn't spell danger, I don't know what does," she said with a light laugh, probably trying to lighten the mood for me. What would I do without her?

"You are right, love. I know you are. You always are." I leaned over to her and gave her a kiss lightly.

She leaned over and whispered, "I love you Jacob Black. I always will. You are the best thing to happen to me."

"I know, Ashni. I feel the same way. But you know that," I said nuzzling her neck. We got up and started walking back to the house slowly, hand in hand.

When she said those things to me, my heart melted and I knew that life had a meaning. I never thought that my life would be like this. Never before meeting Ashni did I believe in fairy tale type endings to life, but she's shown me that good things can happen and with her with me, they are happening to me. I felt as though I could run into the woods with her forever and never have to worry about anything. She was my world and nothing else mattered at all.

We were sitting in the woods just outside of my house. Just far enough away from the rest of the world so that it felt like it was just the two of us. We were alone, just us, and that is the way we liked it, just us in the world together.

Ashni and I met on the beach here in La Push. It was 2 years ago now and we knew instantly that we were going to be together forever. We were with our parents, well I was with dad and she was with her parents. I've seen her before but never really paid any attention to her or anyone for that matter. I was always on my own or in my own world, whatever you wanted to call it. Then when I looked over to Ashni and her family, my heart filled and my soul warmed instantly and she was all I could see. She said that it was the same for her.

Since that weekend, we spent most of the week and weekends together. Our parents also got to know each other very well. They know don't have to ask where their child is; they know that we are with each other and that we are completely safe. But now that may all change. What was Bella thinking? She was putting all of this in jeopardy. How could she be so careless? So thoughtless? Didn't she see that she was making so much of everything a mess?

"Jacob, please stop worrying about it, at least for now. Let's try and forget about what's going on over there okay?" Ashni said.

"Alright. I will do my best."

"Alright, how about we go grab a quick bite to eat, then watch a movie together. How does that sound?"

"Eating sounds good to me," I laughed. Good thing I had a big appetite; another wolf thing.

"Great. Let's get to it then." We went to the house and Ashni took over in the kitchen. Thank god she was a good cook, she was fantastic in the kitchen. I sat at the kitchen table and watched her do her thing. She was looking in the refrigerator, grabbing things out of there, going to the cupboard and pulling more out of there, and then turning on the stove to work her magic. I saw that she was making some steak and potatoes, with a salad on the side. I could hardly wait to eat it!

When she was done she got out a platter sized plate and heaped on the food for me. She then got herself a smaller plate and put on her own portion. We sat together and ate our food, which was fantastic. She was an excellent chef. "Ashni, honey, this is fantastic! You are so good at this."

"Thank you Jacob, I am only thinking of you when I am cooking so it must show, huh?" She smiled shyly. She was so cute when she was being shy. One of the reasons I fell in love with her too.

"Well continue to think of me forever when you cook and I will be one happy man!" I leaned over to kiss her. She kissed me back with an equal amount of passion.

When we finished our meal, we went to the living room to pick out our movie. We were going to watch Top Gun, it was one of my favorites, and for some reason Ashni liked to watch it too. We got halfway into it when the phone rang. "I'll get it," I said.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Jake, it's Bella."

"Yes? What do you want?" I was irritated. I shouldn't be, but I am.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for what I said before. I know that you were just looking out for me," she said, "but I really am okay here. They aren't going to hurt me at all."

"Bella, I don't know what to tell you. I am trying to keep you safe and do right by my tribe and yet you are determined to put yourself at risk with them. I don't know what you want from me. Can you tell me that? What do you want from me?"

"I just want you as my friend, Jacob. Isn't that possible?" She sounded as though she was pleading with me.

"You know how hard that is going to be, do you? You have, I am sure, read up on the differences between us and how we are each others enemies."

"I have, but I am neutral. I don't care what you are or aren't. You are Jake to me and they are the Cullen's to me."

"See? That is something I don't get. I do not understand how you can be like that."

"Be like what exactly, Jake?"

"You know…" I started.

"I like you Jake and I always have. You know that. And I have been a friend with Alice for a long time too and now that my parents are gone, Carlisle and Esme have stepped up and taken care of everything for me. I can't even begin to thank them for that."

I couldn't say anything about that. She did have a point; they did help her out with everything. I just wish that I could have helped her too. I guess I just miss having her as my friend, I miss that we aren't the way we used to be… I just missed Bella.

"Bella, it's okay," I said with a reluctant sigh, "I know that they have helped you with a lot and I am very happy that you have someone to lean on when you need it. Just don't forget that we are here for you as well. Billy and I will do what we can to help you when we can. Just try and understand that the "Cold Ones" and us don't get along at all, so that will be difficult for all of us."

"I understand," Bella said, "And Jake? Thanks for understanding. You really are one of the best friends that I have. Give my best to Billy and Ashni, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Bye Bella." We hung up at the same time. I sighed and went back to the movie where Ashni was pretending to be engrossed in Top Gun, even though I know that she was dying to know what was happening. She would never intentionally listen in on a phone call or any conversation for that matter.

She looked up at me when I came in. "Everything okay, Jacob?"

"Yes. Um, Bella just called to say that she was sorry that she was short with me earlier."

"See? Everything is going to be fine. I told you that it would be. So you want to keep going with the movie?"

"Sure," I said, but I was distracted already. I sat down with her and we finished watching the movie in silence. Once it was over I walked Ashni home. We kissed each other goodnight then I left her. I walked slowly home and let me mind wander.

Could this really be okay? Could my Bella and the Cullen's Bella co-exist? Silly that I thought that there were two separate people. It was just Bella. Did I really want to wreak what little peace she had found since she lost her parents? Did I want to destroy that for her? I know I didn't want to do any of that, but it was so hard to think that she was still there, with _them_. I could trust that she will be safe there right? It just didn't feel right to let that happen. It went against everything that I was put here for.

I decided after a little thinking that I was going to see what was going to happen to Bella on her own and not get too close to her. Just let her make her own mistakes. She can make them unless they were going to put her in danger. That was something that I just couldn't allow, no matter what. So there, I made up my mind. I was going to be a silent observer. That was a hard choice for me to make, but I had to make it.

When I got home I had a message to call Sam Uley. What that was about I had no clue. He was a little older than me and we never really talked to each other so I had no idea why I had to call him. I went to my room with the phone and called him.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Uh, yeah. Is Sam there at all? This is Jacob Black. He asked that I call."

"Yeah, hold on a minute. Sam! Phone for you." I heard a rustling as the phone was passed. After a minute, Sam came to the line.

"Hi, Jacob. Thanks for calling me back. I was wondering if we could talk for a little bit. In person would be better for me."

"Sure, Sam. When?" What could he possibly need to see me about?

"Would now work for you?"

"I guess. I just got home. Would you want to come over here? I gotta make supper for dad."

"Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes." And then he hung up. Very strange. Going from not talking to the guy to him coming over.

True to his word, just as I was starting dinner for dad, the doorbell rang. "Come in!" I yelled. Sam came walking in and came right to the kitchen after saying a short hello to my dad.

"Hey Jacob."

"Sam," I said. "What's going on?"

"Well, I don't know how to say what I need to say."

"I guess just spit it out. I figured that's the best way to do it," I said with a smile.

"Okay. Well… I changed. And I talked to the elders and they said that you would be a good person to talk to since you would understand my _problem_."

Ah, now I get it. "Oh. Sure, I understand what you're getting at. Strange the first time, isn't it?"

"Yeah! You can sure say that again. So what do we do now? I mean, is there something that we are supposed to do?" He had no idea what was going on and it was nice that he felt okay coming to me about it. It made me feel good in fact.

"Well, I have been doing some patrolling around La Push, but now that you are here, maybe you could help me out with that. What do you think?" Man, this is weird. I was asking him to do something that I wasn't even too sure about.

"That sounds pretty cool. I can do that. How do you do it? In what form?" He looked scared to even ask that question. He was always so sure of himself, seeing him like this made me feel for the guy.

"Wolf form is the best. You can "feel" so much more that way. You can sense any changes that you wouldn't be able to in human form. It's actually pretty easy. I can show you the ropes tonight if you'd like."

"Sure, I'd like that. Is it just you and me?"

"Yup. I thought it was only going to be me. Thanks for changing. Now I won't be the only one," I said with a laugh.

He seemed happy that he could help. It was going to a lot easier keeping an eye on things now with the extra help. Maybe he could help keep an eye on Bella for me too. We could work in shifts, that would be even better, more coverage.

That night Sam and I met outside my house and I showed him the boundary for La Push. He knew about the pact, as did everyone else in the tribe, so that helped. I also told him that I have been watching out for everyone in Forks too. So many people to watch and I was only one lone wolf until now. He was impressed since he never knew that anything like this had been going on.

We could talk now that we were in wolf form just by using our thoughts, something I never knew could happen. But we knew everything about each other. It seemed like nothing was secret now. I guess I needed to control my thoughts from now on. But I had to share what I knew with him.

Nothing has had to be done with us changing but when the Cullen's returned to the area a few years back I changed. And I think the reason that you changed was because of the possible threat on a human life. Bella Swan. She lost her parents and is now living with the Cullen's, I explained.

Yes, I heard about that. How is she doing? He asked.

She is good, so she said. For now, though, I am just keeping a close eye on her. No human has been that close to a Cold One ever so I have no idea how this is going to work out for her.

I see. So are we going to patrol where they are too? He asked me.

No. We do not go on their territory. They have their home there and we will not go there, as they will not come on our land.

He understood everything so fast and was eager to learn more and make sure that everything went well. For the first few nights, we patrolled like this. I, explaining everything I could to him, answering his questions and he learning on the move and tasting his first kill. On the move we ate mainly small woodland animals.

Now we just had to make sure that we kept up our vigil and make sure that all of La Push and Forks stayed safe. And make sure that Bella, most of all, stayed safe. She was the one that was the most at risk than anyone else on earth.

Bella, make sure you keep yourself safe. Keep your eyes open, I know that mine will be.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters… just this story.

A/N: Please, please, please review. I really need you all to keep me motivated. So read and let me know what you think of my story.

Chapter 10

*Back to BPOV, same day that Jake came to visit Bella at the Cullen's*

I felt better knowing that I got to apologize to Jake. I know that I jumped on him and he didn't need it but I was angry and I shouldn't have attacked like I did. And I am sure that Ashni didn't like that I jumped all over him either. I regretted it the moment I opened my mouth. I really should learn to think before opening my mouth. I needed to make sure that I didn't hurt the ones that mean something to me, but I just never seem to get that right. I am just thankful that Jake forgave me like he did.

After he and Ashni left, I sat with Alice and talked to her for awhile trying to see if my friendship was going to be the same now that I made Jake so mad. "I shouldn't have said what I said to him, Alice. I feel really bad."

"Just give him a call and tell him that. Just tell him that you are sorry and he will forgive you. A friend will always forgive you." I knew that she was right but I wanted to beat myself up over it. What was I thinking? I mean, he was only trying to protect me. Stupid, Bella.

"I'll call him in a little while. I just want to make sure that I don't blow up at him again. Thanks for the little pep talk Alice, you can always make me feel better." I gave her a hug.

"No problem sweetie. You know I'm always here for you," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "But, what I want to know is what is going on with you and my big brother? Now that is something interesting. So spill woman!" She laughed and I laughed along with her.

"Uh… I'm not really sure. With everything that just happened within the last few days, I don't really know. I think you know more than me," I said tapping my head.

"Oh Bella, that's not fair. I may know the future, but I want to know the feelings. What are you feeling about it? That is what I really want to know." She pouted. Even pouting she was cute. Alice could do nothing that would make her less attractive.

"Well, you seemed to have spilled the beans on that to Edward. He knows how I feel about him. And you have known for a long time how I've felt about him. What is missing is how he feels about me, right? So why don't you fill me in on that a bit. That would be a great switch for me." I thought I had a fair point on that as I folded my arms across my chest and jutted out my chin a little.

She smiled, but said, "You know, Edward is keeping some things hidden from me now regarding what his intentions are with you. I was able to see that you two would start going out and I wanted to tell you so many times but I just couldn't! And that was torture Bella, it really was. But now that you and he have sort of… taken the first step, he tries to not make up his mind which throws my talent way off I have to tell you. It is very aggravating. "

We laughed at that and I slumped over on the bed in our now shared room. I was rooming with Alice, but I know that she doesn't sleep so it is a little weird but I am starting to deal with it. Even with the two beds in there, one for appearance only, it was a great room for us. A place where us girls could talk. Every once in awhile Rosalie would come in and talk but we didn't have as strong a bond as Alice and I had.

Our laughing must have awoken the boys because the door burst open and Emmett and Jasper came in. "What's all the laughing for? Come on, you know that I want to be in on it, whatever it is," Emmett said pushing his way onto the bed with us.

"Emmett, I hardly think that you would be interested in girl stuff," Alice teased him. We all loved the way Emmett; the big teddy bear was such a jokester.

"Jasper, you want to get in on the action here?" Emmett asked as he patted the purple blanket, smiling coyly. At this I bust out laughing.

"No, I think with you on there the bed is full enough," Jasper said with a smile.

"So," asked Emmett, "what were you two laughing about so hard?"

"We were talking about how Edward feels about Bella," Alice said. "You two wouldn't happen to know that would you?" She asked in her singsong voice.

"Us?" Emmett answered her back, acting all innocent. "No. How would we know? You are the one that knows the future."

"Oh come on you guys. Jasper? Did he say anything to you?" Alice pleaded.

"Nope, you know that Edward doesn't open up to anyone," Jasper said.

"Sorry Bella. As you can see, it is a complete mystery to all of us," Alice said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But if I find anything out, I will let you know."

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." I said that but I was really embarrassed that Alice asked Jasper and Emmett about Edward's feeling. I guess something else for me to get used to. They all shared so much with each other. And they didn't show embarrassment like I did. I guess that is one good thing with being a vampire, you didn't blush.

"Bella?" Jasper asked. "I have a question for you. Why are you not afraid of us? Most humans tend to shy away from us right from the start. But not you. Why is that?"

"Good question," I said. "But I really don't know. I just have never been scared of you. I never understood why everyone else shied from you and I guess you know why, huh?"

"Yeah we know why," Emmett said with a big grin that showed off a mouth full of perfectly white and deadly teeth. I punched him, not that it hurt him any. He gave me a light shove back.

"Well, Jasper if you have had enough of the girl talk, how about we see if we can find our man Edward. And my lady Rosalie, I bet she is working on my Jeep."

"Oh sure, how about we do that. See you girls later. I'll keep you posted Alice." And out the door they both left. I loved them both. A comic break that was very much needed and Emmett knew just when one was needed it seems.

We watched them go and Alice hit me lightly with a pillow. "You gotta love those boys, huh?"

"Ha. Yeah. They are a hoot," I said sarcastically. They were actually really great. I was lucky to have such a great family of friends.

Esme is always making sure that I have enough of everything that I could think of. And Carlisle I think, has been checking on me too health wise too. But I know that I won't allow myself to show that I am hurting at all. They have all been too wonderful and the Cullen's are all so spirited, that I felt like I needed to fit in with them. But I don't think I ever will since I am far too human to fit in with them. I needed to eat and to sleep and they didn't. Alice. A force onto herself, she had way too much energy. I love her but she wears me out sometimes. In a good way, of course. Jasper was wonderful with her too. A person could tell that he loved her very much just by the way that he looked at her. It make me yearn for the exact same thing. Emmett and Rosalie were always so involved with each other that sometimes it was hard to look at. It was like having too much chocolate. And then there was Edward. I never knew about him, he kept so much in that I never knew quite what to make of him. The quiet, mysterious type.

I had to laugh at the way I thought of them. They were an odd group for sure but they all fit together perfectly that it was hard to imagine what it would be like without just one of them missing. But this made me wonder where that left me. Would I fit in somewhere? How could I be a part of this family? And was I even supposed to?

"You are getting far too serious Bella'" Alice said chiding me.

"Yeah, I was. I was thinking about how I could possibly fit in with your family." I just shook my head.

"You just have to be you and you will fit just fine."

"Alice, I think I am ready to go back to school. I never thought I would say that, but I know that my parents would want me to finish school. And I want to make them proud of me. They can see me, can't they?"

"That I don't know. I have to think that they will always be with you though. But school, huh. You know what that means right?" She asked me with a devilish look on her face.

"What?" I was scared to even ask.

"That means Miss Bella that I get to take you shopping!" She almost squealed it instead of saying it. I had to laugh at her for that.

"Alice, I don't need anything to go back to school. I have a perfectly good closet of clothes. I just have to go back and get more of it."

"Oh come on Bella," she whined. "Let me do this for you. You deserve a little indulgence. How about it?"

Oh man! Why did she have to pull that face out and use it on me? I knew that I was lost before I even had a chance. I looked over at her and she laughed and clapped her hands. Of course, she knew that I didn't have a way of telling her no.

"Thanks! You will have fun, I promise." She grabbed my hand, pulled me out of the room, and down the stairs. In the living room we ran into Esme poring over a design magazine, she was asking Edward some of his opinions. Even though we were together, he still made me nervous and shy. I can't believe that he kissed me like he did. It was the perfect first kiss. I never thought it would have been so magical. At this moment I was so very glad that he couldn't read my mind. As it was I blushed at the memory of it.

"Where are you two headed in such a hurry?" Esme asked with her head coming up slowly.

"Bella has agreed to let me take her shopping."

Edward looked at me with something between pity and shock. "You are in for it now," he said.

"I know. I kind of figured it. But she knew that I didn't have a chance to say no." We laughed at it and Alice crossed her arms and stomped her foot in mock anger.

"Well have fun," Edward and Esme both said. We left to go do some shopping, maybe I could get to the bookstore and pick up a few books too. That way the trip wouldn't be a complete loss for me.

All the way there I kept thinking about Edward. I really haven't had much time to be with him alone. I would love to get a chance to be with him some more, just the two of us. I think he was still worried about us, the way he could hurt me without really trying. I didn't understand so much about him or everyone else for that matter. I needed to find out more. I wanted to see if there was anything that I could do to help. But I don't know if I ever could.

We went through a couple of stores and before Alice could go into another store, she stopped cold in her tracks. I know recognized what was going on. I didn't like what was happening. Her gaze was blank and once again her face revealed nothing. I wasn't expecting it at all, but this time I was not as scared. I didn't want to even think about what she was seeing but I knew soon that I would find out.

A few seconds later, she snapped out of her vision and her eyes locked on mine. She once again looked worried. I knew before she said it, but we were going back home. "Let's go. I need to see Carlisle." She whipped out her phone after dumping all of the bags on me.

"Carlisle, get everyone together. Bella and I are coming home and we all need to talk." She closed her phone just as we got to the car. I didn't like the sound of this and I could hardly think of what might be wrong this time. She sped down the highway never looking away from the road. She didn't say anything so I had time to let my mind to imagine horrible things. I didn't even want to know, yet I had to know before I went crazy.

Before I knew it, we were back and running into the house. The bags were forgotten for the moment. When we got to the door, it was opened for us and we went in and were faced with everyone staring at Alice and I. They all looked a little worried, but I think they were holding a lot back so they wouldn't scare me.

"Okay, Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked slowly.

"There are more of them coming. More wolves. I didn't think that there were going to be so many of them. Right now, there is Jacob Black and Sam Uley. He is new but more are going to be changing. And soon."

"What does this mean, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked frantically.

"I don't know Rose," he said looking thoughtful. "Bella, is there any way that you can think of that we would be able to ask Jacob?"

"I… um… I can give him a call and ask him I guess."

"I will do some checking around and if that is what we need to do, then I will ask you to call for us. Are you comfortable with that? I don't want to make things harder for you if I don't have to."

"No, I can do that."

Edward was staring at Carlisle, reading his thoughts I'm sure. Carlisle looked over at him and Edward shook his head. Emmett was the next one to speak. "What does this mean to us? Are we being put at risk?" His eyes flitted to me for a fraction of a second. I almost didn't catch it.

"I don't think it will, but it is good to know anyway. Thank you Alice." She nodded quickly and squeezed my hand softly. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"I'm going to go up and do some research. Alice, if you could stick close by that would be great. I may have some other questions on your vision. Emmett, if things turn towards the worse, we will need you close by too." They both nodded in response.

We all sat down in the living room. Jasper turned on the TV and we turned our attention to that. I don't think anyone was really watching what was on. I looked around and everyone was looking at the TV, everyone but Edward, who was looking at me. My stomach flipped and my heart started beating faster. Alice giggled softly. She whispered very softly to me, "Go."

I got up and went to the kitchen. I went to get a glass for some water, when I turned around Edward was right behind me. I hadn't heard him. He startled me so much that I dropped the glass. Waiting to hear the sound of breaking glass I cringed, but I didn't hear it. I opened my eyes and saw that Edward was holding my glass.

"You dropped this," he said.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and replied, "Thanks."

"No problem. Are you doing okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I am, thanks," I replied. "So I think we need to talk."

"Yeah…" he said, inching closer. "What is it that you want to talk…" leaning down getting closer to my face. "about exactly?" He was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. "I don't want to…" his hair was touching mine, he was so close. "talk." He leaned even closer to press his lips down to mine gently. It took all the air from my lungs and made my knees weak. Edward must have sensed that because at that moment her reach down and picked me up, cradling in my arms and kissed me again.

I pulled back to look into his eyes, they were a very deep and rich amber. No, that didn't even give them justice. They were just breathtaking, as was the rest of him. I reached up to grab his hair in my hands and bring his face down to mine again and I kissed him this time. We stood in the kitchen like that for a few more seconds before Edward pulled back this time.

His eyes were darker than they were before the kiss. "You give me far too much credit Bella. I may not be able to resist you much longer. You and your blood are calling out to me so strongly."

"I trust you, Edward. I always have."

"You may trust me, but I don't have the same faith in myself as you do." He set me back on my feet but kept me close to him. "But now you can call off your team. You should know by now that I am completely taken with you Bella. I can't leave you alone even if I tried."

I blinked trying to comprehend what he just said to me. His words were very passionate just like his kisses. They were so very romantic and everything I ever dreamed about. Something that every little girl wants but never gets. Of course, I never factored in that I would be receiving the kiss from a vampire. But being honest with myself, I didn't see him or any of his family as vampires. They were my family and it seems like Alice was right. I was starting to become part of their family. I didn't know how it happened but I didn't care.

I just wrapped my arms around Edward and smiled up at him. "Consider them off you."

"Good," he replied to me, with a crooked smile on his face. "Care for a walk in the sun with me?" I looked up at him with surprise written on my face. "I told you that I was going to explain that one, didn't I? What better way then a walk in the woods to my favorite spot?"

"Okay. I'm ready."

We walked to the back door, stepped outside, and Edward looked down at me. "Ready?" He grabbed my arm, whipped me to his back where I clung to, and he ran. Ran, I think he flew. He was so fast that the wind in my eyes made them water. We were running for less then five minutes when he stopped in a clearing.

The clearing was a perfect circle with thousands of wildflowers of every color on the edge of it. I walked to the center of the clearing alone, while Edward stayed in the shadows watching me. It was so beautiful and the sun felt so warm on my skin. I didn't get to feel a warm sun anymore, I was relishing the warmth.

"This is my special place, my meadow. This is where I wanted to show you our secret with the sun and why we don't go out in it ever." He took off his button down shirt and I had to cover my eyes. It was so bright. Looking over my arm, I looked at Edward. He was shining like brilliant diamonds. All over his skin was sparkling, he was beautiful. I never would have thought that he would have looked better, but I would have been wrong.

"You are so beautiful standing there in the sun, Bella. I wish that I could stand next to you and not be like this. You don't know how lucky you are."

"You are wrong. You are the one who is beautiful," I choked out.

He pulled his shirt back on with anger. I didn't expect this type of reaction. "Bella, you have to see that I am a monster. I am here to kill and by some lucky chance I have not killed you yet. Or any other human."

"You will not hurt me. I know you won't… because you love me," I said breathing deeply. I am sure that he heard my heart start to beat faster. "Right?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Once again… I do not own the characters.

**A/N**: Please don't just read, please let me know if you liked it and what you liked. It really will help me out. With my last chapter I didn't get one review. If I don't at least get some response on this one, I will not post the rest on here anymore. Sorry for the threat, but it is getting discouraging.

Chapter 11

I was waiting for his answer. Did he love me as much as I thought he did so he would do all he could to not hurt me? Time seemed to stop while I waited for his answer. He looked into my eyes with such intensity, like he was really struggling to give me the most honest answer he could.

He sighed. "Bella, you've been through a lot in a very short time. And you found out a lot of horrible things that no other human knows in an even shorter time. As much as I care for you, I don't want to hurt you."

I interrupted him. "Don't you think it's a little too late to not hurt me?"

"You don't understand Bella. No human is ever supposed to know about us. That is the only rule that we have to live by. With you just knowing about us can put all of us including you, in danger."

"So, what does that mean then?" I was fuming.

"What it means is that I love you very much, I never really knew how much until a little while ago. I have contemplated leaving you so that I wouldn't hurt you but I think that is going to be impossible for me at this time."

He was talking in riddles. I didn't understand, why couldn't he just say yes or no? I thought it would have been a pretty straight-laced question. I just shook my head getting irritated even more.

"Bella. I love you. The answer to your question is yes. I love you and I am hoping that my love for you will be enough to stop me from hurting you, but I can't guarantee that it's going to help."

"I am not asking for anything more. I never really thought that this was possible," I said. I was breathless. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect this to really happen to me. True love was part of a fairy tale, right? And I know that I am not part of that kind of life. What was I going to do now that my dreams were coming true? I just wish that I could show my mom that I was happy. At that moment I felt extremely sad again.

I felt my shoulders slump and all I wanted to do was to sit down. I missed my parents so much. How was I ever going to be able to deal with them being gone? Was I ever going to be completely happy again?

I let myself give in to the sudden pain of grief take me and I slumped to the ground. It was surprisingly soft. Before I knew it Edward was beside me, cradling me in his embrace. He kissed my hair and slipped his arms around me.

"I am sorry Edward. I was just thinking about how I wished I could tell my mom that I was happy but then it hit me all over again. I was never going to see her ever again. I would never see her smile or feel her hug me ever again."

"I can only imagine what this feels like to you. My parents died when I was seventeen, which is when Carlisle changed me to save me from dying. My mother begged that he do everything in his power to save me and that is what he could do." I saw the pain in his eyes. He knew what I was going through after all.

"I am so sorry Edward. I had no idea. I never knew what happened to your parents. We should never have to deal with a loss of a parent." I hugged him.

"I would like to say that in time your pain would heal. It won't, but it does lessen a little, it becomes a little more bearable."

I couldn't say anything because I had a lump in my throat so I only nodded. I put my head down as tears that were filling my eyes spilled over. I hated to show my weakness to others. I wanted to be and stay strong but this was too much to bear. Too much emotion and they were on opposite ends of the spectrum. I was so happy that Edward loved me but I was still grieving for my parents.

"I've waited for you for a long time Bella. I never knew that I would find someone like you."

"I've waited for years for you too Edward. I never knew that the emotion would be so strong. I never knew that I could love as much as I do right now." And I cried again. He lifted my chin a bit so he could look into my eyes; I blushed. His gaze was always so intense and right now it looked like he was looking at my soul. It was completely exposed to him and I couldn't tell if I liked it or not. All he did was kiss me gently and pull me closer to him.

And we sat like that for a while, until the sun started to set. Then Edward said, "We should get you back to the house before it gets too cold out here for you."

I just nodded. It seems like I had lost any ability to think straight. I was just a ball of emotions that I didn't seem to be able to handle. Was I going to be able to later? Would I be able to function properly again? I was so confused, so lost. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

Just like the way out here, we were back in no time. Definitely a great way to travel. When we got back to the house Alice it seemed, had all of the bags in from the car and up in the room organizing everything. I looked at her and she had a puzzled look to her face. She was looking between the clothes on the bed that looked freshly washed to her closet which was packed full of clothes.

Sensing that I was there she said, "This is never going to do. Where am I going to fit your clothes?"

"I have no idea," I said softly. Her head snapped over to me.

"Honey, what's wrong? Did Edward hurt you?"

"No. Well… no, he didn't. It's just that I had a breakdown in front of him. I have been trying to not break down but it just came on so fast."

"Honey, you shouldn't worry about that. You have had to go through something very traumatic, no one will think badly about you for crying. It is to be expected. I think that if you did not cry, we would be worried."

"Thanks for understanding Alice. You know all the right things to say don't you?"

She shook her head. "Of course I do. What kind of psychic would I be if I didn't?" With that she laughed and looked back to the mountain of clothes on the bed. "I think I am going to talk to Esme about getting my closet bigger."

"Alice, has anyone ever told you that you are a freak?"

"Once or twice," she replied with a laugh. "Come on let's go see if we can talk to Esme about remodeling."

She led the way downstairs and we found Esme outside in the garden in the backyard. She looked up at us as we came closer. "Hi girls. How is everything going? Are you ready to go back to school Bella? You know, you don't have to go back so soon if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. I think the distraction will be good for me. I have way too much time to let my mind wander and that's when… never mind."

"It's okay. I understand," she replied. "Alice? You have something to say?"

She smiled. "I do. We have a problem up in our room. You see… I have too many clothes and there isn't enough room in my closet to fit Bella's in. Do you think we can do a little remodel job on my closet?"

"As if you need a bigger closet," Esme laughed. "But I can see that with the addition of Bella's things, we will have to do something. Unless you want to part with some of your clothes," Esme said with a laugh to her voice. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Alice gasped. "Esme, how could you say such a horrible thing to me?"

Esme and I looked at each other and laughed. Alice loved her clothes and she had a ton so she didn't need to wear one thing a second time if she didn't want to. With her arms crossed across her chest, she huffed, and stomped her foot.

Esme got up, went over to Alice, put her arm around her shoulders and said," Alice, honey don't be upset, I was only joking around with you. We will get that done right away. But," she said, looking at me, "Bella is going to have to sleep somewhere else until we can get it done. With us working all night we can have it done in no time."

"Great!" Alice exclaimed. "I'm sure that Edward wouldn't mind sharing his room with Bella," she said with a wink to me. What was she getting me into? "In fact, I know that he won't mind."

With her words echoing in my mind I felt my heart rate skyrocket. What did she mean that she knew that Edward wouldn't mind sharing his room with me? What was she thinking and saying that to Esme? I was so embarrassed, I was sure that my face was beat red.

"Huh. Alice, it seems as though you are becoming a matchmaker for the family too now. Just like Carlisle." Esme smiled at me, gathered some of her flowers and brought them into the house. Alice and I followed her in, my face still burning. I elbowed Alice in the ribs. All she did was smile and wink at me.

When we got in the house, Esme went to the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers that she had just picked. I was watching Esme arrange the flowers when I felt something like a breeze coming from behind me. I turned around to see where the breeze was coming from and I was shocked to see that it was from Edward. He was right behind me and I never heard him come into the kitchen. I startled and slipped. He reached out to steady me so I didn't fall down.

"You really need to stop doing that to me," I said. "Pretty soon, I am going to have to walk around wearing a helmet so I don't injure myself."

"Sorry about that. So," he started, "I hear that we are going to be roommates for a little bit. Are you okay with that?"

"I have to be don't I?"

"Well if you wanted I could bring you to your house and you can sleep there." I hadn't thought of that. But I don't know if I could handle being in the house by myself with all of those memories swarming me.

I shook my head, "No, I don't think that I can handle that right now. Plus if I want to get any sleep at all, I think I should be somewhere where I know that I can stay… safe."

"Yeah, that sounds like what you will be in my room." He looked a little discouraged about this.

"Edward, you will not hurt Bella. You don't give yourself enough credit. Isn't that right, Esme," Alice stated.

"You are right. I won't bet against you. I'm sure that you didn't see anything bad happening to Bella or you wouldn't have suggested it."

"Okay then. Bella, want to bring some things into my room? I'll clear a spot for you to sleep tonight," Edward said. With that he left the room and went to his room.

"And you said that he was going to be happy about me staying in his room. Looks like it," I scoffed to Alice.

"Oh he will be, but he won't show it in front of us now will he?"

"Right. Well… I'm going to get some things. See you guys later."

I walked away from them both and went up the stairs to Alice's bedroom. School was tomorrow for me. It's been two weeks since I've been there and I don't know if I wanted to even go and see everyone. I know that I didn't want to deal with the looks that I was going to get or the condolences either. I didn't want to deal with it. I just wanted to get on a normal routine again. I didn't do very well without some kind of structure.

I went through some of the new clothes that Alice had insisted on getting for me and found a new pair of jeans that were form fitting. Then shuffling through the shirts and sweatshirts I found a very soft blue one that had a semi deep v-neck. There, that I thought would work since it was bound to be cold and rainy again tomorrow. I think my backpack and my books are at my parents' house. Maybe we could swing by on the way to school to get them.

I grabbed my clothes and went to find Edward. His door was cracked so I hesitated in knocking. I heard some things being moved around in his room, so I knocked softly. The door opened and Edward was standing there in the doorway. The sun coming in from the windows behind him made skin sparkle and his hair seem to be aglow. It was a very stunning picture, but not one that lasted long since he stepped aside to let me come in. I took a quick look in his room and was surprised to see that there wasn't a bed, only a couch.

"Edward, where is you bed?"

"I don't have one. I don't sleep."

"What? You don't sleep ever?

"No, vampires don't need sleep so we don't."

"So no sleep means no dreams," I said. "That must be lucky. I would give anything to stop the dreams that I have been having."

"Oh? Why is that? What kind of dreams have you been having?" He sounded concerned.

"I am just reliving the night of the accident over and over in my sleep. I can't seem to get away from it."

"I am so sorry Bella. I wish there was something that I could do to help you out with that. That has to be very hard."

"Yeah, it is," I started. "Edward, I want to apologize for me breaking down earlier."

"Oh don't even go on from there," he interrupted me. "You have nothing to worry about. I am just happy that we can be here for you and make you feel safe. Well, safe as can be."

"Yes, and I appreciate everything. Oh, I noticed that my backpack isn't here. It must still be at home, can we swing by my house to pick it up?"

"Of course. And Bella, you can think of our house as your new home if you would like. We are working on getting a new room added on for you. Remember Esme looking at the design book? Well, she thinks that if you are going to be here for awhile that you should have your own room and not have to share with Alice."

"Oh! She doesn't have to do that." I didn't want to have to inconvenience anyone. This just made me feel even worse. Not only are they making Alice's closet bigger, but now a whole new room, just for me.

"Bella no one can stop Esme when she gets on a role like this. She loves to decorate. It's a good thing we have forever to have her be creative."

I didn't really have anything to say. There wasn't anything I could have said that would have made a difference. So I glanced around at Edward's room, he had one wall that was completely filled top to bottom with music. On the other side of the room was a wall of windows, more like the wall was one big window. And the view was breathtaking. There was a river below and beyond that was a forest of the biggest trees I've ever seen. There was a couch of pale beige suede along the window side of the room. I didn't see any pictures on his walls or anything else for that matter. It was just music and nature. It gave one a sense of peace and relaxation.

"So where do I put my things?" I asked.

"You can put them by the stereo if you'd like. I won't be bothering you at night so you can sleep on the couch or we could move your bed in here if that would be better for you."

"Oh… the couch will be just fine."

"Okay, well I am going out with Emmett and the others to go hunting. If you need anything call my cell phone, okay?" He gave me a piece of paper that had his number on it. I looked at it briefly and noticed that his eyes were very dark and that he didn't get too close to me. He must be feeling like he could be a danger to me right now, but that was only a guess on my part.

"Alright. Do you know when you are getting back?"

"Probably after you are asleep. I won't disturb you at all."

"Oh," was all I could say. I was kind of hoping that he would stay here with me.

"Well, I better go. Jasper and Emmett are waiting for me outside. I get you up in time for school and then get your backpack for your parents place. Good night Bella."

"Night." And he was out of his room. Left alone I took some time to look at Edward's collections of music. He had a little bit of everything, but what surprised me the most was the impressive amount of classical he had. I was getting a peak into the real Edward right now. I really liked what I was learning so far and I had the feeling that it was nothing compared to what he didn't let show.

I got changed into pajamas and brushed my teeth, ran a brush through my hair and climbed onto the couch. It was very comfortable to my surprise and I was out before I knew it.

_Alice, what's happening? Why won't you answer me? _

_Mom? Dad? Where are you? I can't see you anymore? Why won't you answer me?_

_Alice. Tell me what's going on. Please…_

_Carlisle, what was the call about?_

_Edward? Do you know what's going on?_

_Someone please tell me what's going on!_

I woke with a silent scream on my lips. I looked up and saw that the moonlight was shining bright so the whole room was lit up. I looked across the room and was shocked to see Edward sitting there. He was still as a statue and I didn't know if I was still sleeping or if I was awake.

"Edward is that you? What are you doing? Is this part of my dream?" Why wasn't he saying anything? Why was he just sitting there staring at me?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the story itself.

A/N: Please continue to read and review.

Chapter 12

"Edward is that really you?" I blinked and rubbed my eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he said softly.

"No, you didn't wake me up. I was dreaming about my parents again"

"I heard," he replied.

"What do you mean, you heard me? I thought that you couldn't read my mind," I said with almost a panic in my voice.

"No Bella. You were talking about it in your sleep," he replied. "More like murmuring really. But I didn't have any problem understanding it."

"Oh." I didn't know that I did that. I knew that I was blushing so I looked down.

"Why do you do that?" Edward asked.

"Do what?"

"Look down when you blush. I think it is a very cute quality."

I didn't have an answer for that. It was just a habit and I don't know if that is something that I could have changed even if I wanted to. I didn't like showing my emotions, so I hid them. "I don't know why. I have always done it."

"Well in my opinion you shouldn't hide like that. The flush that comes to your face is very endearing." He got up for the chair he was sitting in and came to the couch where I was still half sitting and half laying on. I watched him move in the moonlight like a ghost or a god. His movements were so fluid that it looked like he was gliding on air. As he came closer my heart stared to beat faster.

He paused ever so slightly, looking at me. He said, "Are you afraid of me Bella?"

"No… no I'm not."

"Then why is your heart beating so fast?"

"I… wait… you can hear my heartbeat?" Unbelievable! It must be one of those vampire things.

"Yes, I can and right now yours sounds like it is racing in a marathon. You can relax you know. I won't be hurting you. Not tonight at least."

"Not tonight? You plan on it though?"

"Make no mistake, I can hurt you so fast that you wouldn't know what happened until after it was done. And by then it would be too late."

"But you wouldn't. You said that you weren't going to," I replied.

He sighed and said, "I going to try my hardest to not hurt you, that is not saying that I won't. I am a killer Bella and I can't change that." He got up to walk away, but I reached out to stop him. He looked at me with a question burning behind his eyes.

"Don't go. Just stay with me please." I sat up a little bit more so Edward could sit on the couch with me, but he had me lay my head in his lap. It was very sweet. He put his arms around me and held me there. I didn't want to go back to sleep knowing that I was in his arms but my body had other plans for me. I guess that is the problem with being human. I needed to sleep and eat to function.

When I awoke in the morning, I was surprised that I was still on the couch and Edward was still there watching me. I sat up slowly a little stiff from sleeping the way that I did, but it did not matter. What did matter was that Edward was with me still. He stayed, even when he thought that he could hurt me.

"Morning," I said with a dry mouth. "Did I wake up in time to get to school?"

"Morning to you too and yes, you have plenty of time. Come on, get up and dressed. I will have some breakfast ready for you when you are done. Everyone is waiting for you downstairs."

Great. I couldn't wait to have to meet all of them right away in the morning. Especially Alice, since she didn't ever sleep she was always perky. Almost like she had too much coffee. Well better get going. I got dressed in my sweater and jeans, pulled on my shoes and headed out the door and down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen stood Rosalie, who smiled at me; Emmett, a bigger smile than Rosalie making him look slightly goofy; Jasper who looked a little bored; and finally Alice, who looked me over, head to foot. "So Alice, am I acceptable?" I laughed.

"You'll do," she said. But she came over and gave me a big hug. "Are you sure that you want to go back to school?"

"Yes, I am sure. I am going crazy with nothing to keep my mind focused on. Plus I am sure that I am getting too far behind on everything. I know that my parents wouldn't want me to fall behind."

"Okay, well eat your breakfast and we will be waiting for you out front, okay?"

"Okay." And they all filed out of the room. Edward said that there would be breakfast. There was eggs and bacon and by the looks of it fresh orange juice. I ate it and thought I was in heaven. It was so good. I don't know who made it but a girl could get used to this. Once I was done, I put my plate into the sink and rinsed out the juice glass.

I got to the front door, which was cracked enough to allow in some light, but I could also hear Rosalie asking, "What are you going to do about it Edward? This is a big problem and you know it. If what Alice saw comes true then it could turn out very badly. And not just for you or Bella."

What was this all about? Alice had another vision and she didn't tell me about it. Why would she not tell me? If it concerned me then I wanted to know.

"Rosalie, nothing bad is going to happen to anyone. She isn't going to do anything stupid. There are too many of us," Edward said, but his voice sounded tense.

"Shh, we have company," Alice said.

I opened the door since they all knew I was there anyway. I looked right at Alice. "Did you have another vision Alice? You seem to be having a lot of them with me in it lately." I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that she was keeping something like this from me.

"Bella, it's really nothing…" she started but I cut her off.

"It didn't sound like it was nothing. Why was Rosalie upset over this 'she'?"

This time it was Jasper who spoke. "It isn't Alice's fault. She sees things when someone is on their current path. If they change what they are going to do, the vision changes."

"So what changed that it is making everyone nervous?" I asked looking around to everyone's faces. It looked like no one wanted to tell me. "Fine. Don't tell me. Can we go to school now?"

We walked to Edward's Volvo. Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I got in his car, while Rosalie and Emmett got in his Jeep. On the way to school we parted ways so I could go run in my house and get my backpack. Just being in my house again, I felt the weight of everything so much. I really miss my parents, I miss how normal everything used to be, and most of all I missed feeling independent. I didn't feel that way now. I now relied on my best friends family for everything and I didn't like it. I had to change that and change it soon. Taking one last look around the house, I walked back out to the car that was waiting for me.

Alice turned to me in the backseat and said, "You don't have to get a job you know. We don't mind helping you."

"A job? I didn't…" Of course she knew that I needed to have some change that would make me independent again, which led me to getting a job. "Yeah. Will I like it?"

"Well, it isn't for me but then again working for Mike Newton's family in a sporting goods store isn't up there in my priorities." She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

I laughed at her. At least now I knew where to go and apply. "Thanks for the tip Alice. Maybe I can run over there after school. Or I can talk to him at school today to see if they are looking for an extra set of hands."

The rest of the short trip to Forks High School was quiet and peaceful. The way the car felt was completely different from what it was like in the parking lot. It was an assault on my senses, there were kids running and screaming all over the parking lot. I just stood there for a minute to try and get my mental balance before heading to the office. I needed to let them know that I was here again.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper went to their lockers to get what they needed for class while I went in to the office. The woman at the desk looked up as I walked in. "Oh Bella dear! It is so good to see you again. I am so sorry to hear about your parents. They were good people." And so it started.

"Thank you. I just wanted to see if I needed to do anything since I haven't been here in so long."

"Oh. No, you are all set. Esme Cullen called to say that you were coming back today so we have told all of your teachers and they have a list of your assignments that you missed. Oh, but they all said that you can take your time to catch up."

"Thank you. Well, I had better get going. Thank you again." I walked out of the office and took a deep breath. Step one done. I can do this. I steeled my reserve and walked to my first class, English. I walked into the English classroom and it fell silent. And then because they realized it, the people in the class started talking again.

I walked up to the teacher and asked for my assignments that I missed, accepted another apology, and went to my seat. It went this way the whole day, and it drew me deeper into myself. I knew that it was going to be like this, but I didn't realize that it would be _so_ hard. By the time I got to lunch I was ready to go home and sleep. Everyone there was looking like they wanted to offer me a seat but also scared to do it at the same time, so I sat by myself.

I wasn't there alone for more than two minutes when in walked the Cullen's. It was funny to think that the last time I was here in this room, I had no clue that they were vampires. I didn't even think they existed; now I was living with 7 of them. They all looked so graceful, even big Emmett. My heart felt slightly lighter since I knew that they wouldn't give me pity, they knew that I didn't want it. They came and sat next to me and soon I didn't know why I was feeling alone.

"Thank you Jasper," said Edward. I didn't know why he was thanking him, but soon a smile crept to my face. I felt like nothing that happened to day mattered. It really didn't so I don't get why I was letting everyone getting to me.

"Hi guys. Thanks for sitting with me. I think I was bringing everyone down. They didn't want to share their table. Well, they did but were scared to ask me to sit with them."

They nodded. "It's understandable. They don't want to do anything that will make this first day back worse for you," Jasper said. I never noticed how deep he was. It seemed like he really got people, really understood what they felt.

"Oh," I said. "Jasper?" I started to ask. "Can you do something like Edward and Alice?"

He smiled. "You are perceptive, aren't you? I can… affect people's feelings."

"Oh, is that common?" I asked.

"No, it is something that we carry over from our human lives," he replied.

"And everyone else?" I asked looking around at the people at the table.

"No, in our family we are the only ones. There are other vampires out there that have abilities and not all of them use them in the appropriate context."

"Oh. You mean they use their powers against other humans and vampires?"

Jasper nodded. "They use them to make themselves feel better, more powerful. It is a sad thing really."

It was, and I was wondering if this had anything to do with Alice's vision. "Alice, have you seen something like this happening soon? Do you see someone coming after us?"

She looked around the table to see if she should say anything and just got nods or shrugs. With a sigh she said, "Yes. There is one such vampire that is coming. She heard about you and Edward. She had a _thing_ for Edward and he rejected her. So now she isn't happy that he found you and you didn't reject him."

"She is coming for me? And she has a power?" Things were going from bad to worse.

"Yes, she is coming to see you. She will be here in a day and a half. And yes, she has a power," Alice said.

"Do I want to know what that is?" I asked tentatively.

"She can cause a person intense physical pain just by thinking it," Edward said before Alice had the chance to. I looked over at him and was wondering what he was going to do. He said once that he was thinking about leaving to keep me safe. Would he do that now?

"I see. And can a power be stopped or blocked?"

"It hasn't been done before," he said.

Well, that is just great. I am having a pain-inflicting vampire coming for me who is in love with Edward, not that I could blame her. I was completely useless without Edward now. "So what is the plan?"

"The plan is for you to be nowhere near the house when she gets in the area. She isn't like us. She hunts humans, so you would not be safe with her anywhere around. We just have to figure out where we can bring you so that you stay safe," Edward said.

"We aren't going to be safe. If she creates a legion of newborns, we will have one hell of a fight to face," Rosalie said. She must not be happy that I am around now. Now that there is a danger coming at her and her family she must want me gone. Maybe I should leave on my own. I could go…

"Oh now you don't Bella. You aren't going anywhere on your won, so don't even think about it!" Alice said fiercely.

"You need to stop doing that," I said. But it made me feel like I belonged with her if she was going to be fighting for me to stay.

"Then stop thinking that you are going to run from us. We will figure everything out and make sure that you stay safe in the process. We will be talking about it tonight."

Just then the bell rang for lunch to be over. That was a really fast lunch, but when you learn that you are going to possibly be someone's lunch, time doesn't really matter. Edward waited for me to get up and then grabbed my hand as he led me out the door and to our class that we shared. That little gesture was noticed by most of the people in the room and I felt the talking behind me as we left. I blushed, again.

Hopefully Carlisle will have an idea of what to do with this new threat coming for his family. Was I right to stay and endanger them? But just then I felt Edward's hand tighten on mine a little bit and I knew that no matter how much I should leave to keep them all safe, I couldn't leave Edward. It would kill me to do that. Then the vampire coming for me wouldn't have to worry about killing me. I would already be dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Same as always, I do not own the characters.

A/N: Please read and continue to give reviews! I love them. You guys are the best!

Chapter 13

After school was done The Cullen's and I met outside in the parking lot. We had the same driving arraignments as this morning. I was nervous to see what Carlisle was going to be saying to all of us on this new threat. Would he want me to leave? I wouldn't blame him for wanting that. All I knew was that I would do whatever it took for me to not harm my new family.

When we got back to the house, Carlisle was waiting for us in the open doorway of their house. Everyone glided in while I stumbled up the steps and into the house. One couldn't help but feel like a klutz when they were around. I walked staying close to Alice and Edward as much as possible and went to sit on the couch with them, while Jasper hung close to Alice's side standing behind her. Emmett and Rosalie sat in one chair; Rosalie perched on Emmett's lap.

"Edward," Carlisle started, "will you please tell us what you know about this vampire? The one that is coming here?"

"I can tell you what I know about her, but why she would start any problems I don't know," he looked around at everyone briefly before continuing. "Holly is her name. I met her about 40 years ago; she was human at the time. And just like Bella, she fell in love with me but I didn't have the same feelings toward her. I felt bad for hurting her since I could hear her thoughts and I knew that she was really hoping that we would be together. She didn't know until later on that I was a vampire. I told her hoping that it would scare her off, but it did the opposite. It made her really excited because she thought that I would change her and that we would be together forever," Edward said looking up at me. "I didn't want that but no matter what I told Holly she kept at it and wouldn't let it go. Finally I told her that I was going to be leaving and that she wouldn't be seeing me again."

"That is sad," I said.

Edward looked over to me and said, "You feel compassion for her, don't you?"

Everyone's eyes swung to me and I felt my cheeks flush with heat. "I do. I know what it would be like if I were in her situation. The only difference is that you do have feelings for me or our stories would be the same."

Edward looked to Carlisle. "It seems that now we have to figure out what we are going to do. Any ideas?"

"Maybe a few of us could go and meet her before she gets too close and then talk to her before she does anything stupid," Rosalie stated.

"That isn't too bad of an idea. But who?" Esme asked.

Edward spoke up first. "I feel like I have to go. She is my problem more than anyone else's."

"Edward, you are part of a family so we, as a family, take on everything together. You do not have to do this all on your own. But I agree, you should be there," Carlisle said.

"I'll go," Emmett said.

"Me too," Jasper said. "I can try and keep things calm so that nothing gets too out of control."

"Good idea." It looked like it was the boys going out to face the danger while the rest of us just sat here on our hands doing nothing. Carlisle wrapped up the little meeting asking Alice how much time they had left.

"She will be here tomorrow afternoon," she said after a moment of concentration.

"She won't go to the school looking for us will she? We will be in school when she comes," I said getting nervous again.

"Bella, honey, tomorrow you are going to stay home. We have worked that out with the school," Esme said softly.

"Oh, okay. So I am staying here with all of you then? Is she going to be coming back here to the house? What will happen then?"

"Bella, I think it would be best if you go back to your parent's house just in case she does come back here. Alice can go with you and she will be able to see anything coming and will be able to keep you safe is you need that," Esme said.

"Oh I see. I guess… that would work," I said disappointed. I didn't want to be out of the loop with everything. I didn't want to have to worry about everyone while I was so far away. "Speaking of my house, what is going to happen with that? I don't know what needs to be done with the house."

"Carlisle is finishing up on that too. It was very nearly paid off so he paid the rest off and is making sure that all of the arraignments are made so that you can keep it if you would like or sell it if you would like. That will be up to you and you do not have to think about it now." Right then, my heart felt so big that I thought it would explode. I ran over to Esme and locked my arms around her in a hug and tears came to my eyes very suddenly.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this all means to me. You have been so great," I said sobbing.

"Bella, you are part of this family now so we take care of those in our family. You have nothing to thank us for. Now how about I bring you in the kitchen for a bite to eat. The boys will want to go hunting since they are going to need it while facing Holly." Esme guided me towards the kitchen while I looked over my shoulder to Edward. He just gave me a small smile and nodded. Alice looked like she was trying to get more information about what they would soon be facing.

I followed Esme into the kitchen and she had me sit down while she made me a sandwich and a salad. "You know, I can do this for myself. You don't have to make food for me all of the time."

"Actually, I rather enjoy it. We don't use the kitchen much around her so it is kind of nice to have a use for this room now that you are here," she said with an easy smile. I smiled back at her and shook my head.

"I don't know if I can ever thank you all enough for what you have done for me and my parents. They would have been grateful too and would have thanked you too if they could." I felt the tears welled up again but I pushed them deep down inside me and just sniffed.

"I know sweetie. It's all right to cry though. You don't have to hide that here. This is the only place where we can be ourselves, which is fantastic, so please don't hide your tears," Esme said, trying to soothe me. I couldn't talk after she said that, so I just shook my head and took the plate that she offered me.

I took a bite into it and said, "This is good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I will let you eat in peace. And if you need anything just ask okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

I sat there finishing my sandwich and then started on the salad. It was really good too. A little sandwich and a salad shouldn't taste that good, but it did. When I finished I put the plate in the sink and rinsed it off and did the same with the bowl. I walked out of the kitchen shutting the light off behind me. I hadn't noticed that it was almost dusk.

I walked to the living room to find that only Rosalie remained, she was playing the piano softly. I didn't know she played. It was a soft, slow melody that she was playing, one that I did not recognize. I walked a little bit closer to hear better, but I hoped that I wouldn't interrupt her.

"It's one that I wrote, in case you are wondering," she said without looking at me. "I wrote it a long time ago, a few years after I was changed. I went through a period that was very dark for me. I didn't want this life you see. I didn't like feeling rejected like I had been, so I shut myself off to everyone. Even my family, who did nothing but care for me and show me every love they could." Now she looked up at me and her face, though stunning, showed intense pain. I wonder what had happened to her. Then she started again, "Do you want to know what happened to me Bella?"

I didn't know what she was talking about but I knew she was going to tell me and I felt like she needed to tell someone, so I shook my head. "Come on over here then and sit by me," she said patting the piano bench next to her. She didn't miss a beat in her piece.

"This is my story written in words. How would you describe it Bella?" She asked me.

Thinking for a minute, I closed my eyes, and then said, "It is sad yet moving. Soft but I feel a point is being made. And I feel there is an undertone of hope."

"Good, you got it. You are good with music. I wrote this like I said a few years after I was changed. I was having a hard time being a vampire. You see? I was very beautiful when I was human. I had many suitors who came to call on me but I was very picky, I wasn't going to just accept the first one that came to call on me. My mother and father doted on me and made sure that I would get the best man out there. And so he came to the door and he was a gorgeous man. His name was Royce King. He was in the banking industry, just like my father. Of course they knew each other and my father was done. That was who I was to marry. I accepted the offer of marriage like every other girl who was proposed to. We saw each other often, however never alone; we always had our families around. In that time, that is how it went. About three weeks before the wedding I ran into Royce as he was coming out of a brothel. He was drunk and the smell of alcohol was just rolling off of him. I was disgusted that he would frequent that place, and as I was thinking that, I remember hearing a girl call out of an upstairs window, "See you later Royce! I hope your new wife can do everything that I can!" And she laughed as he waved her goodbye.

"I couldn't believe that. I couldn't believe that my soon-to-be husband would go and see a whore and that they know about me. What would the rest of the town be thinking about me? I was due to marry this man in a few weeks time and he was going into these types of places. He came towards me stumbling around like he was drinking the whole afternoon. He sees me watching him and he straightens up a bit and swaggers over to me.

"Hey baby doll," he said to me. And I looked at him with utter disgust on my face.

"Don't even talk to me Royce," I replied back to him. "You disgust me and we are not going to be married. This engagement is over. Take your ring back." I threw it at him and walked away. But he had other ideas. He grabbed me by my hair and whipped me to the ground. I remember screaming at him and him saying how I was never going to leave him and that we were going to be married. If he wasn't going to marry me then no one was ever going to marry me. I thought for sure that I was going to die. I thought for sure he was going to kill me. He started hitting me and he didn't stop. I was begging and pleasing for him to stop and soon, my body just gave in and I lay there limp. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. He left me there, laying just a few feet from the brothel that he just came from, bloodied and presumed dead."

"I don't know how long I lay there in the road, but I was praying for death. But it was not death that found me. I thought at the time that what came for me was worse than death, but I would have been wrong. All I remember was that I was picked up and carried away from that horrible spot. I didn't know where I was being taken to, but I didn't care. Soon I was in a dark room and I had let the darkness swallow me whole."

"The next thing I knew my body was on fire and it stayed that way for what I was told three days. When I woke up I was as you see me now, Bella. And I could never go back. I didn't know if I wanted to go back after all of that terror I went through. I didn't know if my family knew if where I was or not. But before I could think of anymore, I heard a voice say from somewhere to my right, "Rosalie? I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I brought you here and you were in very bad shape. I could not heal your injuries and the only way that I could save you was to turn you. You are a vampire, but you do not have to be a monster. You have another choice and I can teach you that."

"I was shocked. How could I be a vampire? But I knew that what he was saying was true since my throat felt very dry and it was burning. He explained that we would go hunting, but we would hunt animals. I hunted for the first time and the blood was delicious. I never tasted anything so wonderful in my life. But that was my first experience as a vampire."

"What happened to Royce," I asked. What happened to the man that beat his fiancée until the point of death?

"Royce found his end very soon after I did. I never did find out what happened to him exactly but I saw a paper that announced his death or murder. The paper said that his death was brutal and the worst that the police force has ever seen. They did not know who did it but they were continuing the investigation. I was sure that I was going to be a suspect since there was nothing in the paper about being missing. So Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I left and found a new home."

"I am so sorry Rosalie, I had no idea that this happened to you. No wonder you song was so sad."

"I was okay with what happened at that point, but I didn't stay that way. Once I found out that I would be like this forever, I started getting down about it. I never thought I wanted children but after seeing Esme take care of Edward and I, I realized that it was something that I would going to miss out on. Esme treated us just like her own children. She's told you about her loss, right?"

"Yes, she did." I shook my head solemnly.

"Ah, the hunting party has returned," Rosalie, said smiling a little. "It is us girls turn to go. Have Edward bring you to your house tonight and when Alice is done hunting, she will come over as well. Have a good night Bella," she said, reaching to give me a hug. I hugged her back and felt a lot closer to her now knowing her horrible past.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle came into the house and their eyes had turned from black to a brilliant topaz. All but Edward looked at me, smiled, and went their own ways. Edward just stared at me. When Rosalie touched my arm, Edward stepped forward, and Rosalie left.

"Alice and Esme are going to be meeting her at the edge of the woods to go hunting. I am supposed to take you to your house. Are you ready now or do you need to get some things together?" he asked.

"No. I still have things there. I am ready whenever you are." I said and got my jacket. The nights here were pretty chilly and very damp.

"You may want to have a heavier jacket. It is going to be pretty cold outside with you on my back and running."

"Why don't we take a car then?"

"We don't want Holly to know that there is anyone at your house. If she only glances at it she will be thinking that you are still at our place. So no car," he said calmly. He had a point. So I went up to grab a sweater and a heavier jacket. When I got down stairs he was waiting at the door, which stood open. We walked out and he threw me over his back and took off running. We reached my house in a matter of minutes and I was very happy to get off his back, I was freezing.

Once we got into my parents house, Edward went to turn on the heat and get me some blankets so that I would be warm. I heard that answering machine beeping but I didn't want to worry about that now. It was going to have to wait. When Edward came back to me with blankets I took them and said, "How about we go up to my room? It's a little too hard for me to be down here."

"Okay. Lead the way," Edward said holding out his arm.

With the little bit of grace I had, I walked up the steps holding the blankets high so that I wouldn't trip on them if one happened to slip down a little. We got to my room and I opened my door to see my old room. This used to be my place to get away from my parents, as much as I loved them, I needed this get away.

"Um… want to sit down?" I sat on the bed and covered with the blankets thankful that I had them. I had started to shiver and the blankets I've seen for years were comforting in many different levels. I brought the top one to my face and inhaled deeply. I could still smell the fabric softener that my mom had used when she washed these last. Edward sat on the bed with me. He didn't say anything, he just watched me. "Why do you watch me so intently?" I asked.

"I am trying to figure you out. Since I can't read your thoughts I am trying to find another way to figure out what is going on in your head. It is frustrating to not see what I can see with everyone else," he said.

"Sorry about that. But you can always ask me you know."

He ducked his head for a brief moment, then back up just as quick. "I don't understand how you can be so comfortable with everything that is happening around you. Not only with my family, which is a lot to take in, but then with your friend Jake. How can you be taking this so well?"

"I don't know really. I just don't see you as a vampire or Jake as a werewolf. I see you as Edward and Jake," I said with a shrug.

He just shook his head. "I will never understand that Bella." But we just sat there and talked like I wanted to do for a long time. We sat there and talked like this until I heard Alice coming up the steps, making sure to make the stairs creak. I knew that she would have been able to come up silently but she wanted us to know she was there, I'm sure.

"Hey Alice," I said.

"Hey! Are you ready for a girls night?" Alice said looking all chipper as if something bad wasn't going to happen tomorrow.

I looked at her and shook my head, "You are one of a kind Alice. And what is Edward going to do?"

"Oh Edward is going back to plan the afternoon tomorrow," she said as if I knew that already.

I looked over at him and he looked sorry that he didn't tell me about it himself. "It's okay, I didn't really give you a chance to tell me," I said to him. I leaned to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and he got up. He looked back at me once and left. He left me to deal with Alice by myself.

"Okay, what have you got in mind for me tonight? I hope it isn't much because I am tired already," I said with a yawn.

"Well since you are too tired, I guess I can just stand guard. But tomorrow morning you had better be prepared for my distraction. You are not going to get out of it, you know."

"Yeah, I know," I said to her before I grabbed my pajamas, went to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. When I came back Alice had the little TV on in my room, but it was too quite for me to hear.

"Good night Alice."

"Good night, Sleeping Beauty, don't let the bed bugs bite."

A few minutes later, I was fast asleep and welcomed the quiet. I just hoped that my mind would stay as quiet as the night outside my window.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Once again Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I only have the idea.

Author's Note: Please let me know how I am doing on this story. I haven't gotten any reviews in a long time. I need to know that you still like what I am doing.

Chapter 14

For once, I did not dream. Well, I don't remember dreaming. That, for me, is a good thing. I woke up and heard the little TV in the corner of my room still on, Alice noticed that I had woken up so she got up and said that she would let me get up and get dressed and whatever else I had to do. So I got up, grabbed some fresh clothes and went to take a shower. When I got done I went and found Alice. She must have sometime in the night got some food since there was breakfast on the table for me when I got downstairs.

"How did you…? Never mind," I said.

"Best to just eat. Holly is getting here earlier than I thought. She will be here in about 2 hours. If you didn't wake up soon, I was going to get you up."

"Oh, sorry." I looked back down to my food.

"It's okay, Bella. I just want to be on guard just in case anything happens. I am not going to let anything happen to you. Edward would kill me if I did," she said. "He is quite taken with you, you know? But I always knew he would be. If he wouldn't have been so stubborn he would have realized that I was right a long time ago."

"What? You knew that Edward and I would end up together before? And you never told me? Alice!" I yelled at her. I wasn't really mad, just shocked that she knew and kept this big secret from me. Well, that one and the fact that she is a vampire. What else? I almost laughed at myself.

"I did know, but I don't usually go around telling people that I can see the future. Edward doesn't go around telling people he can read their thoughts, just like Jasper doesn't let on that he can persuade feelings of others."

"Jasper can do what? Are you kidding? He can control others feelings?" Man, what can this family not do? I really didn't fit in with them at all. Plain, klutzy Bella did not fit with graceful, powerful vampires.

"Oh no, I did it again. Bella, I know you won't tell anyone but please don't let on that you know," she pleaded.

I laughed at her. "Sure I will just forget that you told me all of this. Not a problem," I took a drink of my apple juice, which is my favorite. "What are we doing now that Holly is getting her earlier than you thought?"

"Well, I will be needing to see what is going on at home and then I thought we could sit and talk. Let me give Edward a quick call and check in over there." She opened her phone and had Edward on the line before I knew what happened. I let them talk a little without really listening to what they were saying. When Alice hung up her phone I looked up at her.

"Okay, everyone is ready to meet up with Holly. Are you done with your breakfast?"

"Yeah, I am." I just finished the last drink of my apple juice, which completely revived me. "Alice, yesterday Rosalie told about the night that she was changed. Umm…"

"You want to know about mine, right?" Alice stated.

"Yes, hers was so awful. I think I cried through most of it. How awful."

"Yes, I felt sorry for Rosalie when I found out what happened to her too. Mine wasn't as bad as hers though. Bad, but not that bad. When I was younger, a child really, I say visions. My parents thought that there was something wrong with me. They brought me to so many doctors to figure out what was wrong, what kind of disease I had. You know what I look like when I am having a vision, so they thought I was having some kind of fit. After all of the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with me, my parents couldn't handle it anymore and put me into an insane asylum. They thought I was crazy or possessed. But as you and I know, that wasn't the case."

"I don't know how long I was in there, we didn't have windows to look out of so we never knew when it was day or night. All we had were meals that were brought in to us. And there were fifteen to twenty girls to a room; they had us packed in there. So we really only knew when it was morning or night by the food they brought in for us. If I had to guess I would say that I was in there maybe two months. One night, and I can only assume it was night, a guard came to my room and said that I needed to clean up after another patient who had gotten sick. I went into the girls' room and indeed she had gotten sick and I started to clean it up when the guard attacked me from behind. I felt the sharp bite and then my body burned beyond anything I thought possible. I'm sure Rosalie told you that she felt the same thing."

I only nodded. Alice continued with her story.

"When I woke up a couple of days later, I was no longer in the asylum. I didn't know where I was but I knew that I was alone. I woke with a burning in my throat and didn't know why. I had no clue what I had become. I wandered around for a bit trying to piece things together when I stumbled onto a poor, innocent human. He didn't have a chance against me. A newborn vampire is very strong and very fast; unskilled in a fight though. I had him completely drained of blood before I knew what I had done. I had killed an innocent human and I was disgusted with myself. As I watched him fall, I ran. And I didn't stop running. I ran clear across four states before I came to a wooded area where I stayed. I didn't want to chance running into a human. But by then I knew what I was, what I had become. I was a vampire and that is what that guard was, he changed me."

"What happened next, Alice?" I asked in tears. She wiped them away.

"I did what I thought best. I hunted animals and stayed away from everyone that was a possible meal for me. But I had a vision that would change all of that. I saw Jasper and I knew that I had to leave where I had found solitude and risk leaving everything I had found to keep me from becoming a monster. I left to find my future. Jasper would be finding me in a diner in Philadelphia, so that is where I headed. I cleaned myself up as much as I could and took what I had to, to make myself look presentable to those around me so they wouldn't get suspicious of me."

"The day he found me it was raining out. He came into the diner, where I knew he would be. I stood up, walked over to him, smiled and said, 'It took you long enough.' He shook the rain out of his hair a little, looked at me rather puzzled, and asked me if I knew him. I smiled back at him and said, 'Yes, Jasper, I've waited for you to show up. We are going west and find a family just like us.' It shocked him that I knew his name and that I had a plan for the two of us and he didn't even know my name. After a little bit, we started out on our journey and came here to Forks and to the Cullen's. When we showed up there was Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie. The rest is history as the saying goes."

"Oh Alice that is so sad, just as sad as Rosalie's. How could your parents do that to you?" I wiped some tears off my cheeks.

Alice smiled, "I don't know what they had to go through, but I do know that I don't think bad of them. I don't regret having been changed. I love my life here and I love Jasper with all of my being. Granted it would have been nice to have met on different terms but I will take it."

"Are all of the stories of how your family got changed this sad?"

"Well, yes, I guess you could say that, but we were all saved by our father, Carlisle. That is why we consider him our father, because he is in one way and he will never leave us and he will do what it takes to keep us safe."

"Wow. I never knew Alice. But I do have a question and I hope you don't mind me asking this but… do you have to be almost dying to be turned?"

"No, from what I've heard that is just the way Carlisle was with everyone. He wouldn't take a life unless it was going to pass on it's own," she said sadly. That meant that all of Esme, Edward and Emmett were all close to death when Carlisle saved them by turning them into vampires.

"From what I have heard of the stories, they are all tragic. Esme told me about her child she lost, then Rosalie, now yours. How does that not let it drag you all down?" I asked astonished.

"Family. We all became a family and we can always count on each other to help us out with whatever comes up. And for me, I have Jasper. He is everything that I have ever wanted in life. And I am going to be lucky enough to be able to spend eternity with him," she said beaming.

I could understand that. I had that once. I had a family that I could count on to take care of everything for me.

"Bella, we are your family now, you know that right?" Alice said interrupting my thoughts.

"I do but I can't help but think that I am more of a burden than anything. How can I not be making everyone's life miserable by being there?" I suddenly felt very sorry for myself. They all had a perfect storybook ending and here I sat in my parents' house and I would never see them again.

"You are not a burden Bella. You will learn in time that you are not a burden. We all love you and already know that you are part of this family." She looked around at the room around us. "There are a lot of memories here. No matter what, don't forget them. It all may go hazy in the future but remember your memories, cherish them and cherish your parents. That is the best advice I can give you."

I stared at her as silent tears ran down my cheeks. Little, quirky Alice had this soft, sentimental side that I knew nothing about. I couldn't say anything to her but grabbed her into a fierce hug. She wrapped her arms around me as well and we sat there like that and didn't say anything for a long while. It felt good to be held like this, comforting. Like something a big sister would do after you got your heart broken.

"I love you Alice. You know that? You are the best friend a girl could ask for," I said in between bouts of sobs. But the mood was interrupted with the ringing of a phone. Not expecting the phone to ring, I jumped. I went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella. It's Jake. What is going on up there?"

"Jake? What do you mean?"

"Well, I figured that Sam changing just meant that I needed more help since you were now living with the vamps, but now I have Quil and Embry too."

"What do you mean? They are wolves too now?" At this Alice shot her glance to me and was now interested in what I was saying.

"Yeah, so what is going on up there?"

"Umm… there is going to be another vampire coming who is not happy that I am with Edward, but the Cullen's are going to sort it out."

Oh sure. They are going to sort it out, huh? Damn it Bella! This is what I was talking about. You are not safe with them."

"Jake, I am completely safe. Alice is here and watching over me and the guys are going to talk to Holly."

"Oh its name is Holly?" I could hear the distaste in his voice.

"Yes, but what are you going to do?"

"We are going to get the pack together and make a bigger patrol now that we have more members. We are going to come into Forks to make sure that all stays safe."

"You're coming to Forks?! Why are you doing that? You should stay away and stay safe."

"Bella, no vampire is going to hurt us. We are made to defend our homes from them. We are coming. I am sorry if that is going to worry you but at lease we know what we have to look forward to. And that it is only one. Thank you. Give my regards to your vamps."

With that he hung up. I held onto the phone for a minute before hanging it up. Then I turned to face Alice. Her eyes looked worried but she sounded calm when she asked me, "The wolves are coming to play too?"

"Yeah, I guess the pack grew from one wolf to four. So now there is Jake, Sam, Quil, and Embry. And they are coming here to Forks to wait for Holly too."

"I don't know what they are going to do with her. I think the guys will have it covered."

"I really hope so. I don't want anyone to get hurt." I hated to think that anyone would be getting hurt because of me. This was all getting way too out of hand.

"She's here." Alice said. Those two little words made my heart thud solidly in my chest. Now I started to worry and I felt my heartbeat pick up a notch. I started to picture all of these horrible bloody scenes because I didn't know what to expect. What was Holly going to do to everyone? Was she going to start a fight and get someone hurt or would she listen to Edward and tell her that he didn't love her?

"Oh my god, they are going to come here," Alice said as she was looking into space. "They are going to be bringing Holly her to see you. But I don't know why they are doing that. What are they thinking?"

Once again, with Alice worried that made me worried. My heart sped up even more and I was finding it hard to breath. I realized that I was still standing by the phone while Alice was sitting by the kitchen table. I walked to the open chair and sat down. I needed to try and calm myself before I passed out. Plus, I didn't think the fierce beating of a human heart was good for a vampire that already didn't like me.

Alice noticed me trying to calm down, so she said, "Not to worry you Bella, but they will be here in five minutes. Edward is planning on standing in front of you to help protect you. Emmett will be beside him and Jasper and I will be by Holly. You will be safe. But try and stay calm okay?"

"Uh huh," was all I could manage to get out. I was shaking. Alice noticed that too and came over to me and wrapped my hands in her hands. She gave them a reassuring squeeze. I stood up with her and walked into the living room. And there I stopped; I couldn't take another step closer to the door. Alice dropped my hand and went to the door. A few seconds later she opened it up and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walked in followed by a tall redhead, who had to be Holly. Alice closed the door behind her.

Edward and Emmett came up to me and stood right by me halfway hiding me from her. Jasper and Alice are close to Holly ready to be on her if she moves wrong. Looking at Holly though I could see that her hair was bright red just like her eyes. Her eyes scared me the most. She was taller than Alice and I; maybe about 5 foot 7 inches tall and thin. Her hair was halfway down her back but pulled into a braid. She was looking me up and down too just as I was her. I wonder what she thought of a weak, scared human like me. And then she spoke.

"So, you are Bella. You are the one that is in love with Edward. And he thinks he is in love with you, is that right?" She looked between Edward and I.

"Yes," Edward and I said at the same time. I glanced quickly at Edward when he said that. Holly didn't miss that.

"Oh, he hasn't said that he loves you, has he? Shame on you Edward. You shouldn't play with a girl's heart like that. You can see what it does to that girl," she said indicating herself.

"I never gave you the impression that I loved you Holly. That was all you and you know it," Edward said pulling his lips back into a snarl.

"Oh yes, it is my fault. The kisses you gave me didn't mean anything to you?" She said. She was trying to get Edward angry and I didn't know if it was working or not. I didn't dare look away from her.

"A kiss on the cheek hardly implies love, affection maybe, but not love," Edward started. "Holly I am sorry if you got the wrong impression from me, but I did tell you that I was not interested in you that way. I cared for you, but I did not love you."

At this I dared to take a glance at him, but he did not take his gaze off of her. When I looked back to her, she was staring at me with her bright red eyes. That glare I was looking into sent shivers of fear down my back.

"Stop that Holly! She didn't do anything to you," Edward screamed at her. I jumped and looked at him. He looked at me and then saw that I was standing there perfectly okay. His face registered shock.

"What is wrong Edward?" I asked. He looked truly puzzled and I didn't know what had upset him so much.

"Bella, you didn't feel that?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't feel anything."

He looked over to Holly just like the rest of us. She didn't even notice them looking at her, he only focus was me. And she seemed to be concentrating very hard. Finally she shook herself and said, "I don't understand. Why did you not feel that?"

"You must be talking about the pain thing, right? I have no idea. Edward can't read my mind either," I said.

"She is a pretty talented human isn't she, Holly?" Alice said, jabbing her with her words.

"She is… talented? What talent does this pitiful creature have?" Holly said sneering at me. I felt Edward and Emmett pull a little closer to me at this.

"Careful Holly, you are a guest in Bella's home right now. Do not do anything that you will regret later," Jasper said from Holly's right.

She was staring at me fuming and it looked like she was getting madder and madder by the minute. Then she surprised me by taking a step back. Edward also took a step, but towards Holly. She backed out of my house and ran into the night. Edward came back to me.

"She is going to burn off her anger but she will be back," Edward said. "Are you okay Bella?"

"Yeah I am fine. What happened? I get that she was trying to hurt me but I don't know why she took off like that." I looked around at the others in the room for some answers. It looked like no one wanted to give me the answer though. Emmett was the one to answer me.

"She left because as you know, she can't use her powers against you. And she has not come across anyone that could resist her like that. She needed to leave before she hurt you, which would not work too well considering all of us here. She would not have won, she will try and come back when you are the most vulnerable, so it looks like you are going to be having a guard wherever you go." He said with a grin.

Great. Just what I needed, an escort to watch me make a fool of myself. What a perfect afternoon, a vampire who wanted to come back and kill me when I was alone. I was never going to be safe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Same as the rest of my story, I do not own the characters as much as I would like to have created them.

**A/N**: It is getting harder for me to write this so please be patient if I am taking a long time. I really want to finish this story. And yes, I know that not everything is perfect, but I just want to get you guys this story as soon as I can.

Chapter 15

So not only was I a freak of nature for Edward, thankfully, but I was for Holly as well. Strange enough with that; I didn't mind. I laughed at the idea. But what I didn't understand was why their powers didn't work with me. Why was I so different? Was there something wrong with me? How did they get their powers in the first place? I had a whole new set of questions to ask.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in near silence back at the Cullen's. After Holly's abrupt departure we all went to their house where they thought I was safer. I didn't think I was going to be safe anywhere, but what did I really know anymore. Alice was sitting at the dining room table with her head in her hands trying to see Holly's next move but she couldn't keep a lock on her since she was constantly changing her mind. Poor Alice was getting really frustrated. Jasper wouldn't leave her side, just kept reassuring her that she was doing all she could. Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett were upstairs trying to come up with different strategies for every scenario that Holly might through our way. That left Esme and Rosalie with me and I didn't know if they felt they needed to be with me as my guard or not.

"Uh! She is really pissing me off!" Alice yelled from the table. She got up so fast that the chair nearly fell to the floor, but Jasper was a little faster as he caught the chair two inches from the ground. Alice started to pace the room and Esme and Rosalie looked up at her with concern showing on their faces. "She won't stop and think of one thing before she is onto another avenue."

"Alice, dear, why don't you come and rest for awhile. You have been at this for hours," Esme said softly. "You are so tuned into her right now that you will see when she has made up her mind."

"Yes, Alice. Please," I said to her. "This is all my fault. Don't beat yourself up over it." I scooted over on the couch so she would have a place to sit.

Alice came over still sulking and sat down. She looked at me and said, "Bella, this is not your fault. From what Edward has been saying about her, it was only a matter of time that she came looking for him again. And because he is with you, she came sooner. The fact that he is in love with a human is killing her."

"He's what?" I exclaimed.

Alice just smiled at me, shrugged her shoulders and said, "He's in love with you but he's trying not to be so he doesn't hurt you. Come on you had to have known."

I was shocked into silence, so I just shook my head. Edward was in love with me? Is that possible? Could he really love me after all this time? All these years of hoping and waiting and is this really happening? My mind was in total shock.

"Alice, you should have let Edward tell her that," chided Rosalie. "A girl deserves that."

Alice just laughed at her and grabbed my hand. "Who knows how long it would have taken Edward to do it and my best friend here needs to be let in on what we all already know."

"You all knew?"

It was Esme who responded in a motherly tone of voice, "Yes, we all know and I think that is making this harder for him. We know him so well and we can tell when he is happy and right now you have made him very happy."

"Oh," was all I could say. I needed something else to think about. I couldn't keep thinking about Edward like this. "Jasper? Would you tell me how you came to be a vampire? Rosalie and Alice told me about them. And Esme I would like to know about yours too, if that isn't too much to ask."

Jasper looked between Alice and Esme. He nodded. "I can tell you, but some of it may be hard to hear. If any of it bothers you, please tell me."

I shook my head and he started his story.

"When I was younger all I wanted to do was be a soldier. There was no higher honor in our country then. And none higher in my family. You see, I am from the south and we were a proud people. So when I became old enough to pass myself off as 18 I went to join the Confederate army. I was smart and I was a great fighter. They soon realized that I was a great asset to them so they kept promoting me until I became a Colonel. I was the youngest Colonel in the whole army. I was very proud to do my part but it was a hard time in our country and I missed my family very much. I missed a lot and sacrificed a lot to see that what we were fighting for came to be. As it turned out, it wasn't enough in the end, but you already know that."

"On one of my missions, I was sent to clear out little towns so that women and children were moved out of the way of the fighting. I didn't have anyone with me. Well on one sweep, I was sure that I had got everyone out but I went back one more time, as always, to make sure that I hadn't missed anyone or that no one was hiding anywhere. On that dark road I came across three girls dressed only in white nightdresses. They had to be cold since the night was chilly, I thought at the time. They were no more than sixteen, but they were not afraid of me as I approached them. In fact they were the opposite, they were excited to see me. I thought that they were just happy to see someone that could help them. I was wrong. They were not afraid of anyone, least of all me."

"I heard them talking to each other as if I weren't even there. 'This one has promise, you will not harm him.' 'Maria, I want him!' 'I said you will not harm him, he will help us.' I did not what I could possibly help them and why they would want to harm me. The one named Maria held her hand up to me, her eyes never straying from my face. I stared back and felt almost hypnotized so that I reached out and took it. Maria was ice cold. At that moment I realized that they were pale white and they were un-earthly in the moonlight. She noticed that she had me entranced and that is when she struck. She bit me and while she was doing that, I was screaming and I heard the other two girls laughing. I didn't know what was happening and I didn't know why the other two were laughing and not stopping Maria. And then the burning started. Nothing else mattered, I thought for sure that I was dying."

"I was not dying, I was becoming what you see here. A vampire, a deadly killing machine. When I came to, Maria explained to me that she had recruited me to join her army. I didn't know what she meant but I soon found out. She was creating an army of her own, only her army was one of vampires. And from what I found out, newborn vampires were a handful. All they care about was quenching their thirst and they didn't care who it was. And she knew somehow that I would be the one that could control them or the one that could stop them. I didn't know how she knew that, but she was right. Now, don't think that I can control a lot of them, but a few I can keep in line. So she recruited more to help her keep her newborn vampire army in line."

"When they were past their one year mark and could no longer help her, it was my job to take care of that too. She made it my job to kill them. It is no easy task to kill a newborn. They are very fast and are ruled only by instinct. They don't have any fighting skills so that is one disadvantage they have. To make it easier, I would take them one by one out into a field and would do it there. It was an awful way to live. I hated what I did, but I was good at what I did too. And as long as I stayed a necessity I was safe from being killed myself. One day I met a vampire who made me want to not kill him. He talked me into running with him and I did. He convinced me that there were other ways to live without having to do what I was doing. So I went with him and I saw the world a whole lot differently. I didn't see hate and anger, no more violence like what I was used to. The world had calmed down."

"I wandered a bit and then one day I was walking in the rain and decided to duck into a diner where I ran into another vampire. I hadn't seen another vampire since I left my prison as I called it. This vampires name was Alice. And the rest is what you call history. Alice and I haven't been apart since. And she taught me more than I knew possible. You could say that she is the reason for my being."

Once again, I was in tears listening to his story. They all had such sad lives. I couldn't pick one that was worse. I don't think that I could handle Esme's story even if she was going to tell me. I got up and went to Jasper and gave him a hug. I felt him stiffen and Alice said, "You won't hurt her Jasper, you can hug her back if you want to." And he did. It was so sweet; this poor boy had a hard life. It was so sad, my heart went out to him and I wished that there were something that I could do for him.

"Bella, it's okay. I can feel you worrying about me but I am okay, I promise." Jasper said. He lifted my chin so I could look into his face. I looked into his deep eyes for the first time and I really saw Jasper. It felt like I could feel him too. I just stared at him and I saw what he saw. I could feel what he felt and it made me feel wonder. I was in awe of him. He had gone through so much and yet here he stood. No wonder Alice loved him so much.

"Thank you for sharing Jasper. I mean it. It was a sad story but I am happy that you shared it with me. I am sorry for all you went through."

"Thank you Bella. Now wipe those tears away." He said and smiled. I did and noticed for the first time since he started his story that I was not alone. I had forgotten that Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were here. I blushed as I quickly looked down.

"How about we see what those boys upstairs have figured out." Rosalie said. She got up gracefully and glided up the stairs. Not two minutes later she came down with all three of them following her. Soon the room was full with the whole Cullen family here.

"You okay Bella?" Edward asked, noticing my red-rimmed eyes and nose.

"Yes, I am fine." I sniffed back some last remaining tears. He rubbed my arm to comfort me.

Carlisle stayed standing while everyone else found a seat. He spoke first, "We have come up with a couple of plans in case Holly comes back and starts something. Edward thinks that she will considering that Bella is so close to him and to all of us. So if she comes here, one of us will get Bella to her house and stay with her there. Rosalie, would you do that?"

Rosalie looked to me, smiled, and shook her head. "Yes, I will be happy to do that."

"Okay, good. Thank you Rosalie. If she happens to go to the school when you all are there, which I really hope that she doesn't think about doing, it will be a little more difficult, but you all need to leave and bring Bella with you. You will need to come here. I don't want to put anyone at risk."

The four of them nodded. "Now, if you happen to be anywhere else, Bella, you will always have someone with you. And I am assuming that it will be Alice or Edward who is with you. They should be able to protect you, but they will need to get you safe and fast. However I don't think that we should just stay on the defensive. I think we need to seek her out and try and figure out what she really wants here."

With that Alice huffed, "I have been trying to figure that out and I don't think that she even knows what she wants, but I don't think that she is going away anytime soon. And she isn't going to go away willingly."

"That is what we have been thinking as well. I think it is time that I go and meet Holly again and talk to her."

Emmett stood up and said, "I'll go with you."

"So will I," said Jasper.

"And I think I should go too," said Esme. "I think she needs to see that we aren't out to hurt her and a woman along may help that."

"Okay, well then that's settled. We will go out tonight and see if we can talk to her. Alice do you know where she is?" Carlisle asked.

Alice closed her eyes and sat perfectly still for a few moments before she said, "She is in a field just south of Forks, a mile and a half outside of the town limits."

"Okay, that you. Shall we go now then?"

Emmett, Jasper, and Esme all shook their heads. They got up to go and Rosalie and Alice kissed their men goodbye and came back to sit with Edward and I. They were going to face a vampire who loved Edward and he sat here with me. We didn't know what they were going to face and I was sitting here worried that something bad was going to happen.

We sat there in silence for an hour, listening to the TV drone on without any of us really hearing what was being said. We waited for some sign that the four of them were coming back. Alice was watching for them every minute. Then all of a sudden she gasped, we all looked over at her, she smiled and flew to the door. She opened it and we all stood. A few seconds later I saw them all walk slowly into the house. They had grave looks on their faces.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and Alice came to my side as well. Carlisle came up and looked up at me with sad eyes however it was Esme who came up to me and told me what Alice and Edward knew.

"Bella. I don't want to tell you this but I have no choice. Holly is going to come after you. She is going to attack you, she plans on killing you." Esme said slowly and sadly. Her head was bowed as she said it, but when she was finished she looked up into my face. She was surprised to see the look on my face.

What she told me was not a surprise to me at all. I knew that she was going to say something like that to me. I knew that Holly was going to do something like this. So I don't know why it was a shock to everyone else.

"I figured at much," I said. "I really don't know why it should be a surprise, since she was and still is in love with Edward. I wouldn't expect anything else from someone who is clearly more superior than me."

"Bella! Don't say that!" Alice yelled at me. "Just because you are human does not mean that you are less superior."

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant that she has an advantage over me. Being that she is a vampire and far more powerful, I don't really stand a chance against her so I knew it would come to this."

"It will not come to that Bella." Edward said confidently. "I will not let her hurt you or anyone else in this family."

"Okay," I said. "Then what's the plan?"

"We are going to fight if she is going to take it that far. We just have to figure out what we are going to do with you." Edward said.

"What do you mean? What you are going to do with me? If you are going to fight, I will fight too."

"No, Bella, you will not fight. You are not going to be put in harms way. I will not lose you." Edward said.

"She is coming after me. I have a say in this. She is coming after me and I will have something to do with this, Edward."

"She is right, Edward." Jasper said. At this I looked over in his direction in shock. I didn't expect Jasper to side with me. Emmett I thought would side with me since he is more of a wild card, but not Jasper, he was really reserved.

"Thank you Jasper. I will be fine. And maybe she won't expect me to be there and to fight against her so she might be thrown off guard." I said.

"That might work. Who knows?" Emmett said.

"I know," said Alice. "Well, I will once it gets closer to the actual time. And speaking of time, did she say when she was going to 'attack' Bella?"

Carlisle answered her, "She said that she is giving her a day to leave the family and then if she is not gone, she will be coming for her the following day. So we have two days."

I sighed, not much time for me to plan my strategy but I would do my best. I would spend the time watching how vampires moved, maybe that would give me a sign of weakness to aim for. I didn't have much hope for this but it was the best that I had for hope for. Maybe Emmett could show me some ways to defend myself if it came to that. At this I chuckled inwardly, there was no way that I would be able to defend her.

Alice must have seen what I was thinking and planning since she looked and me and rolled her eyes. "Bella, that isn't going to work."

"It was worth a shot though, right?" She laughed at me.

"How about we call it a night. Want to stay in my room tonight or…"

She didn't even get it out before Edward responded for me, "No she is going to stay in my room with me. I want to keep an eye on her and make sure that she stays safe. Not that I think she will be in danger under your watch Alice, but you know."

"I know. It's okay. I will just spend the night watching Holly's moves anyway."

With that the group broke up and went their separate ways. I didn't watch where everyone went, I just wanted to be alone for a change. I was tired of having everyone worrying over me. It was getting irritating and I was tired of being the weak link in the house. I didn't want to be like this, I didn't want to be helpless. I walked into Edward's room, changed into pajamas, which were for the moment a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt, and sat on the couch.

A little bit later Edward walked in and came to sit with me. He put his arm around me and I leaned against him. I shouldn't be upset about them all wanting to help me. Isn't that what they have been doing since I lost my parents? I just wanted the playing field to be a little more even. A thought just popped into my head and my body stiffened. Would it really work? Would they all go for it? I would be put at risk this way? Do I dare even bring it up to them?

Edward felt me stiffen up and pulled me away just enough to look into my eyes. He looked like he was studying my soul. I blushed, naturally.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me. I didn't know if I could tell him. What would he think of my idea? How would he react? I guess the only way to find out is to tell him of my idea.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Please review, I am not getting many and I really need the help from you guys. Do you like it, do you hate it, please tell me.

Chapter 16

What was Edward going to say about my idea? Should I even tell him or should I keep it to myself? This solution came to me so suddenly that I didn't know why I didn't think of it sooner. I didn't think that he would like it though. And what about the rest of the family? I mean I was part of their family now right? I had to do this for me and for them. They were putting themselves at risk for me and if I could help, I had to do it. So here goes nothing.

I took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and said, "I want to be changed."

"What? Are you kidding me? Are you thinking straight? Don't you know what that means?" Edward was clearly upset, in fact, this is the most I've seen him react to anything.

"Calm down Edward. I just think that is the best way for me to help out with this situation and then Holly won't have to be upset that you are with a human." That worked for a reason right?

"Bella, you have no idea what you are asking for." He shook his head at the idea of what I was asking for. "I can't do that to you. I can't condemn you to this life. I will not take your life."

"Edward, you wouldn't be condemning me to anything that I don't know about. I want this. I want to stay with you and your family forever."

"Out of the question Bella. I will not be doing that to you." He stood up and walked from the room. He was done talking about it, but I wasn't. I got up to follow him. Then I stopped. If he wouldn't do it, there were plenty of others here that could do the same thing. I turned and walked to Alice's room. I knocked on her door, but there was no answer. I looked down towards the living room and didn't see anyone there either. Where did everyone go? I went down the stairs and walked to the garage door. I opened it and was thankful to find someone finally. Rosalie. She was tinkering around with a car.

"Rosalie? Are you busy?" Right, Bella. Good question. She was bent over the engine of a car, wasn't she?

"Nothing that I can't take a break from. What's up?" she asked grabbing a towel and wiped the grease off her hands.

"Um… I was talking to Edward upstairs and I uh… came up with a way to help out with Holly. But Edward didn't seem to like the idea very much. I wanted to ask you."

She tilted her head a little bit and furrowed her brows. "What did you come up with?"

"Uh… I asked him to turn me," I said looking down at the ground instead of at her. I didn't want to see her reaction.

"Oh Bella! You can't possibly want that. Do you know what that would mean?" She put the towel down and made me look at her. I didn't like that look of pain on her face and I knew that I had put it there.

"I know what I am asking for. I think it would be best. I could help all of you with her." I didn't need to say who 'her' was. Everyone knew who I would be talking about. I sounded like I was pleading with her. Did she see that I wanted to be like them? I needed to be less frail, I wanted to belong.

"Bella, I can't do that. I am sorry, but I just can't do that. I don't think that I would be able to stop even if I wanted to. Human blood is not like animal blood. It is a lot more potent. Animals keep us alive and strong but we are nowhere near what we could be if we had human blood. I don't know how Carlisle did it." Her face showed the regret of saying no to me.

My hopes once again fell. My chances of this happening weren't looking so good. Was this going to be the answer from everyone? She saw by my face and the slump of my shoulders that I was let down. She came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Talk to Carlisle. That is what I can recommend to you. I don't want to see you become like us. Life is too precious and I don't think that you know that."

"I will talk to Carlisle. Thank you for letting me talk to you Rosalie. I'll let you get back to work."

She let me go and said, "Carlisle had to go to the hospital but should be back soon. Think this through Bella."

I just nodded and walked back into the house. When I went through the living room towards the kitchen, Alice was coming in the back door. She looked happy but when she saw my face her smile dropped.

"What happened Bella?"

"I just got shot down by Edward and Rosalie."

She looked confused. "What do you mean, you got shot down?"

"I don't even want to tell you. You are going to say the same as them." I couldn't help but let the sadness come through in my voice.

"Bella, please. I am your friend and I will always back you. Now tell me. Please."

I knew defeat when it was staring me in the face. I took a deep breath and said, "I asked Edward and Rosalie to turn me so I could help out with Holly."

Alice's face showed little surprise. Of course she would have seen this. She would have had the insight into what I had planned to ask. So she smiled back at me. She knew that I had figured out that she already knew.

"I think it is a great idea. It is bound to happen anyway. I mean, you are going to be living with a household of vampires. It would be safer for you to be one of us anyway. However I do know that not everyone is going to agree with me on this, but you have already found that out for yourself."

"Bound to happen?" That was the only thing that stuck out in my mind with what she just said. "Alice, did you see me turning into a vampire?"

"I did, but Bella remember what I said before. My visions change based on a person's actions. Things change and I think that Edward will fight for you to remain human. Immortality is a touchy subject with him."

"Why?

"He thinks that since we are killers that we no longer have a soul. I don't believe that. Not when I have Jasper, he has a beautiful soul." She smiled. Just thinking about him makes her smile. I was jealous of that. I wanted that.

"That is crazy. Of course you have a soul. If you didn't, you would go and feed on humans, right?"

All she did was shrug at that. "I guess we would just have to bring this to Carlisle. He is the head of this family and he will give you a good answer. And then if you don't like his answer, he will always hear you out. Maybe it will give you a chance to change his mind."

"Okay. I heard that he went to the hospital but would be back soon. Any idea how long?" I was hoping not long. I wanted to talk to him about this and hopefully get an answer and even better I was hoping that he would agree with me.

"It shouldn't be all that long. He only had to run for a short errand. Maybe a half an hour." She started walking to the kitchen and I followed her.

"Uh, Alice? Where did Edward go?" I looked around but I didn't see him at all.

"I think he went out for a run. You know how he gets."

I nodded. I did know, or at least I was beginning to know a lot more than I used to know. When we got in the kitchen Alice grabbed an apple from the fridge and tossed it at me. I fumbled it but I didn't drop it, which surprised me and made Alice smile.

"Uh, thanks," I said. I rubbed it to make it shine and then took a bite out of it. Red Delicious, my favorite. We went back out to the living room and just sat and talked while we waited for Carlisle to get back home. Alice was pretty dead on with the timing. He walked in and we stopped talking and looked at Carlisle.

"What? Did I walk in on some secret girl talk between the two of you?" He set his bag on the floor by the door and took off his jacket hanging that over the back of a chair.

"No, you didn't. But we have been waiting for you, well, Bella has actually," she said looking at me. She nodded trying to give me a subtle nudge of confidence. I didn't feel like it worked though. All of a sudden my mouth went dry and I didn't feel like I could manage a word. What if he said the same thing as Edward and Rosalie?

I fumbled with my hands in my lap and couldn't look him in the eye. So instead of looking at him I stared at my hands while I asked him. "Uh… I was hoping… that uh… that I could be turned. Um… turned into a vampire." He didn't say anything and he didn't move so I continued, "I want to help you guys with Holly. I think I could help out."

"I see. And I am guessing you talked to Edward and Alice about this, correct?" He asked softly, just like the doctor that he was. He used the same voice he would use on a patient.

"I did. Edward was not happy with the idea and he sort of took off… and Alice thought it was a good idea," I said glancing up at her. She gave me a small smile, which revealed nothing. "I even asked Rosalie but she didn't want to either and suggested that I talk to you. As did Alice."

He nodded but he seemed to be considering it. My hopes rose a little at this. After a few more seconds he said, "I know that you think this is a good idea Bella and I can agree that the advantage it would bring would be great. However, I don't know if that is something that you can truly understand and I don't know if that is what you want."

"Oh but I do Carlisle," I pleaded with him. It felt so close, that he was close to my side on this. I just needed to let him know that I knew what I wanted.

"Bella. I don't know. I think we all need to talk about this. How would you feel bringing this before the whole family?" He bent towards me and leveled his eyes on mine and didn't look away. It was hard to look at him and even harder to try and look away.

I swallowed and looked between Alice and Carlisle and then said, "I will tell everyone. This is what I want."

He stood back up straight and said, "Okay. We can get everyone together now and you can tell them about your idea. I think that we should vote on it. Since this all involves us and the family as a whole, okay?"

I simply nodded. A vote on my mortality. What was the outcome going to bring? Edward was going to be furious but I knew that I wanted this. And then I could have forever to have him forgive me. I looked back to Carlisle and he said everyone's name in a normal voice and soon everyone, including Edward appeared in the living room.

"I think we need to go to the dining room and have a family meeting. We need to discuss a new situation that has come up." He ushered everyone to the dining room table. Funny that there was a table since the vampires never ate, so the table was only used for meetings in the family. There were glances thrown around the family and no one really said anything, but Edward did not look happy at all.

"Have a seat everyone. Bella actually wanted to bring an option to everyone's attention. Bella?" He said to me, gesturing with his hand for me to proceed.

I was once again really nervous and cleared my throat to prepare for speech. "Um… I talked to Edward and Rosalie about this already-"

"Bella, no, please don't ask this," Edward pleaded.

I closed my eyes but continued, "But I wanted to be turned. I want to help you with Holly and I think that as a vampire I can help you out a lot more."

There was a collective gasp from those that didn't know. Only Emmett smiled at that. I looked around the table and took in everyone's face. Esme was shocked so she just stared at me. Jasper looked to be in pain since he could feel everyone's feelings at that moment and I am sure that it was strong. Like I saw before, Emmett was smiling, almost laughing. Rosalie and Edward were upset but Rosalie looked almost sad too. I tried not to look at Edward since I knew he was glaring at me. Alice just gave me a smile and winked at me.

"So that is what Bella had to suggest. I told her that she could bring it to all of your attentions so that we could decide as a family on this and see what you think. Anyone want to say anything to this?" He looked around, his eyes landing on Edward.

"No! Absolutely not! That is not a good decision. I don't know how you could let her even think about this Carlisle." He looked at Carlisle with his eyes burning. I was scared of him for the first time ever.

"It is her choice and she has the right to ask. It is her life, Edward," Carlisle said trying to calm him down a bit. It didn't work. Edward got up and stalked away to his room, slamming the door as he went. My heart broke.

"I think it would be great!" Emmett said. "I would be happy to have another little sister." I smiled at that. It didn't help mend my broken heart of hurting Edward but it made me feel a little better.

"I of course say yes to it," Alice simply said.

Esme was next to put in her vote, "I couldn't be happier with another daughter to love, so yes. I say yes to the change." I couldn't believe it. That was three votes yes to one vote of no.

I looked to Rosalie next. "She doesn't know what she is asking for. I don't think it is a good idea. I am sorry Bella. I really am. I still love you, you know that, right?" I just nodded at her, but a few silent tears fell from my eyes.

Last to cast his vote was Jasper. I was scared to look at him, so I looked down at the table, wringing my hands. "Bella?" I looked up as he said my name. "I want you to know that I am saying this because I do think you know what you are asking for, but I don't know if you are going to be prepared for the aftermath of it. I will be there for you though. I vote yes. I think you should change and become a true member of this family."

My whole body went numb. That was four to two, even if Carlisle said no I had still won! "Thank you so much! I don't have enough words to show how much this means to me." From upstairs we heard a loud crash. Oh no. Edward must have been listening to all of this.

"I will go talk to him," Rosalie said getting up.

"Don't bother Rose. He is gone," Alice said. "He went out running again. He won't be back for awhile." I felt horrible again. Was he going to forgive me after this? Did I break our bond that we just formed? Was he going to want to be around me now? What about after I was changed?

Esme came over to me and hugged me to her. "If I could cry right now I would Bella. You don't know how happy I am that you will finally be in our family for good."

"Thank you Esme. But what about Edward, is he going to be okay?"

"You will have to get used to that. He will be okay after awhile. You'll see. He just needs to blow off some steam and he will be back. It will just take some time," Esme replied. She was holding my hand and she didn't seem to want to let it go. I didn't mind at all, it felt good.

Slowly everyone got up to leave. Alice and Jasper were holding hands and kissed each other softly. Alice had her head on his shoulder as they walked away, Jasper has his arm around her slim waist. Emmett came over to me and lightly punched me in the shoulder and had his same dopey smile on his face. Rosalie went to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him away. They went on their way and I was left with Esme and Carlisle. My new parents or should I say, my soon to be new parents.

"Okay, Bella. I guess you will be joining us but we still have the problem of time. It takes three days for you to fully turn. Holly is coming for you before your transformation is complete. Maybe she will back off but I don't think so," Carlisle said.

"We could move her away from here. What if we bring her to my island, Carlisle?" Esme said.

"We could do that. But who would we send with her?" I looked between the two of them. Esme has an island?

"I am not sure. Alice maybe?" Esme suggested.

Then I heard from behind me, "If anyone is going to be bringing her anywhere, I will be doing it. Bella and I need to talk anyway." It was Edward. He locked his eyes on me and I shrank away from him. "Bella, I am sorry for the way I reacted. I won't hurt you."

I didn't know what to say to him. I was scared of him at the moment but I was also still very much in love with him. I didn't know that it was possible to feel that way.

"Okay. Are you sure you are going to be okay with her?" Carlisle asked.

"I will be fine," he stated.

I had a question now. "Who is going to change me?" I hadn't thought to ask when everyone was in here, but now it is silly that I didn't know. The three of them looked at one another. "And when is it going to happen? It has to be soon, right?"

"I will do it Bella," Carlisle said.

"Is there anyway that you could do it Edward?" I can't believe that I just asked that. He didn't want me to become like him and I asked him to do it. How stupid! He just stared at me and I regretted asking him right away. It felt like forever, him looking at me like that. I wish I knew what was going on in his head. His power would be helpful right now. Judging his face he looked a cross between shocked that I asked and horrified at the idea of actually doing that.

"I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry. It's okay for Carlisle to do it." I said quickly but not fast enough. I should never have said it. But Edward just raised his hand. He looked down and sighed. Then he looked back up and into my face. What he said next shocked me more than anything.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but you all know that by now. But I don't want to get in any trouble so there. :0)

A/N: If you like the chapter please tell me. It is so nice to hear. I know that it has been a very long time since I got this chapter up, but please let me know if you like this or not. I really am having a difficult time with things lately and need the encouragement.

Chapter 17

"I'll do it," Edward said. Did I hear that right? Edward was going to change me? I was going to belong to him. "And I wanted you to know that you are going to take the last remaining part of me that feels human, but I don't want anyone else to do this to you. I just hope that I am strong enough to not kill you, Bella."

"You won't hurt her. You will find the strength to stop. I know that you don't believe that Edward, but it is true," Carlisle said.

I don't think I took a breath at all. I couldn't take my eyes off of him and before I knew what I was doing I launched myself into his arms and kissed him passionately. I didn't even think about Esme or Carlisle being right there next to me. But Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He deepened the kiss by tilting my head back ever so gently. His hands were in my hair and a soft sigh escaped my lips. But my lips weren't idle for long and his found mine again. Before I knew it, he lifted me up in his arms and carried me outside.

I hadn't known that Esme and Carlisle left before Edward picked me up but when I looked back into the house they were gone. I looked back up at Edward and I had my arms wrapped around his neck. He looked back at me and smiled. By now it was dark out and the stars were out and shining brightly. He looked spectacular in the moonlight, like a marble statue of a god, only much better. How did I luck out to be with him?

He set me on the ground in Esme's garden and eased himself next to me. He leaned back on his elbows and gestured for me to lean against him. I did and looked upon the stars. Were my parents able to see me right now? Were they able to see how happy I was in this very moment? I just realized that I hadn't said anything to Edward since he said that he would take away my mortality.

"Edward, I-"

"Sh, don't say anything. I know," he said. He just pressed my head against his stone chest and I relaxed into him. We sat there staring into the stars as if they had some kind of meaning to us. I don't know if they did or not. I don't know how long we sat there not talking but soon we heard a noise in the trees just to the right of us. I tensed and looked to Edward. He didn't really react, only looked in the general direction of the disturbance.

Out from the trees popped Rosalie and Emmett, no wonder Edward didn't react. "Hey, you two. What are you doing out here?" asked Emmett. With that he pounced at Edward and gave him a quick jab to the arm. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Boys," she said, looking to me to see if I agreed. I just smiled at her as Edward hugged me closer.

"Hey Emmett, Rosalie. We are just watching the night go by," I said. I looked back to Edward and realized that he wasn't watching Emmett or Rosalie, just looking at me. I blushed and looked back down.

"Awe, Edward, stop embarrassing her. That's not nice," Rosalie said, teasing him.

"Oh let him. I like the way she blushes," Emmett said. Rosalie jabbed him in the ribs and he laughed. "Sorry Bella, but we can't do that and I happen to think it is endearing. No matter what Rosalie says."

"It's okay Rosalie. I know that he is teasing me. I can handle it." I laughed and Edward gave a small chuckle.

"You never cease to amaze me at all that you tolerate Bella," Edward said. "We do need to have time to talk, but right now is not the time." I just nodded. I was scared of what he was going to say to me and what that was going to do to me emotionally.

"Well, Rose, honey let's leave the two lovebirds together," Emmett, said with a smile. "But don't keep her out too much longer Edward, she is going to get cold soon."

"Yes father," Edward replied with a scowl.

Emmett and Rosalie went into the house arm and arm without looking back at us. I felt Edward relax a bit after they left. I looked at him trying to read his face. It didn't work.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked him timidly. I don't know why I was scared to ask him how he was. I didn't want to hear that I hurt him by asking to be changed. I feel that I was asking something of him that was the worst thing possible.

"Bella," he said slowly. "I don't know how to really react to this. Everything is happening really fast here with you. I don't feel like you've had time to adjust to losing your parents, having Holly come into the picture, and now you wanting to become a monster."

"I would not become a monster. You and your family are not monsters. How can you think that, Edward?"

"We are the perfect predators Bella. We don't need any help to kill but we have every quality that humans like and are drawn to. Just look at you. You are sitting here with me in the open with no one here to protect and I could kill you in a heartbeat. You wouldn't even know that you were dying."

I sat there and let everything he just said soak in. I didn't feel the same way he did and I don't know if I ever would. I didn't see the monster that he was describing. Maybe I was just grasping at life and what possibilities there were for me. I only saw that I would die if it was up to Holly and it would happen too easily. The Cullen's couldn't be with me all of the time. Sooner or later somehow something would get messed up and I would be alone and then she would have her opportunity. I didn't want to put any of them at risk either. This was the only option that seemed like it would work.

I had no other family left. I only had the people that were in this house right now. They were the only family I had and the only people that matter to me now. I had to let Edward know that. Right now I wished that he would be able to see into my thoughts and see that this change will really be for the best. We only had such a small window left and we needed to make the move soon.

"Edward, I don't see you or your family as monsters. You are all very caring and you love each other very much. And I wish that I didn't have to put your family at risk." I held up my hand since he started to interrupt me. "And I am going to do everything that I can to help you out. I know what I am asking is big and I know you don't like it, but I am happy that you are going to be the one to change me. I will feel like I… um… I will feel like I belong to you." I looked down.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face up so he could look into my eyes. He studied them for what seemed like forever and I felt myself getting redder as he stared. "Are you completely sure about this Bella? Do you really want this?"

"Edward, I want you and only you for the rest of eternity. And to be with your family too. I am more sure of this than I am about anything I've ever decided. Yes, I want to do this." At this point I shivered without wanting to. Aside from the night turning colder, Edward was cold too, which made it worse.

"Come on. Let's get you inside. I'll make you a fire; get you warmed up." He practically lifted me up without any help from me. We went into the house. I didn't let go of him. I was sure of what I was doing but I felt the need to hang onto reality. Everything was going by fast just like Edward said. But I didn't care anymore. I knew what I wanted.

We walked in and Edward went to the fireplace in the living room and started a fire right away. He looked back at me and shook his head. "What are we going to do with you Bella?" I laughed a small laugh and sat in front of the fireplace. Edward stood for a moment longer then he joined me on the floor.

"So. What's the plan? How is this change going to happen? I'm sorry for bringing it up again but I just have to know what I am going to have happen." I noticed that his eyes closed briefly and that his shoulders slumped a little with me asking.

"The plan. I guess the plan for right now is to bring you to Isle Esme and the change will take place there. Are you sure that this is what you really want to do Bella?"

"I am completely sure Edward. I don't ever want to lose you or any of your family. I have nowhere else to go. I have nothing else to look forward to and nothing that I could ever want more in my life. As long as I have you, I will be where I need to be."

With a sigh he replied, "Okay Bella. We will leave in a little bit. Just let me go hunting first. I don't want to go overboard and kill you."

I laughed at him but said, "Okay. I will wait here." He got up without me seeing him and was gone before I could blink. A few breaths later Alice walked in the room. She must have known that Edward was gone, tricky little vampire.

"Bella, how are you doing? Getting nervous yet?" She sat down in the same spot that Edward just vacated next to me.

I shook my head. "Not yet. But I am sure that when Edward gets back and he and I start to leave that I will be."

Alice smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "You are going to be fine, you know? I don't see anything bad happening to you. I've been watching out for any changes, any negative changes, and I don't see anything. It's all going to work out for the best."

"Thank you, Alice. Thank you for everything. You are a great friend and I can't wait to be your sister." As I said that a single tear rolled down my cheek. She caught it before it fell.

"Save your tears Bella. I have been waiting for this for a long time. I knew that this was going to happen. I didn't see everything else but I knew that you were going to be a part of my family."

I just stared at her with my mouth slightly gapping. I didn't know what to say to her. She just told me that she knew that I was going to be a vampire. Wow.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper came in just then and saved me from having to say anything. Emmett came to jab me in the shoulder playfully while Jasper just shook his head at him. Rosalie sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I am going to miss you Bella. I am going to miss the human Bella," she said sadly.

"Rosalie, I don't plan on losing myself," I replied.

"You won't have a choice on what happens after you are bitten Bella. You just become," Jasper said. He did know the most after all.

"I know that, but I am going to control myself as much as I can. I don't want to be more of a problem to your family. I want to help."

"We know that Bella. And personally, I think you are going to be a kick-ass vampire!" Emmett exclaimed enthusiastically.

Of course he would think that. He never sees anything bad ever happening, but then again, if you are built to take on bears what could scare you? Just then Edward returned and I noticed Alice get up.

"Bella, I have some things packed for you that you may need when you are gone." With that she all but flew up the stairs and was back in no time. "Here is your stuff and Edward, here is yours as well. Good luck."

I hadn't seen Esme and Carlisle join the group, but I heard Esme speak first. "Bella, we will be waiting for you when you come back to us as my new daughter. I can't wait to see you in your new life."

"Good luck to both of you," said Carlisle. "Stay safe. Edward, watch out for anything while she is out and make sure you find that safety line to keep her safe with you, okay?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you," Edward replied. Everyone came one by one to hug us goodbye. And then out into the night we went. We walked to the garage and got into Edward's silver Volvo. He pulled out and then we were flying down the road.

Within a few hours we were at an airport and aboard a flight that was a direct flight to Isle Esme… a private airplane I learned while on the plane. I had no clue that the Cullen's had their own plane. What else am I going to learn about them? A few hours after that, we had landed on the eastern side of the island. It was daylight and I glanced over to Edward and saw that he was sparkling brightly as he said goodbye to the pilot. He grabbed our bags from the plane and guided me towards the house. The pilot had to be an employee of the Cullen's. No one would have not cared about a man standing in front of them sparkling like there were diamonds fastened all over his skin.

After the pilot and Edward's brief exchange, he guided me to the house that is on the island. The only house that is there. It was beautiful. Mostly windows, the Cullen's were fond of not hiding who they really were when they were at home. The outside was nothing compared to the inside, which Esme had decorated beautifully. There was not one room that could have outdone the next. Each one was as gorgeous as the previous one. The living room done in light green and darker green accents all over, it made you feel as if you were in a forest. The kitchen looked like old Hollywood, all black and white with a few red accents all over, absolutely gorgeous. Then we made it to one of the five bedrooms in the house. It was white. Everything in the room was white and it had a spectacular view of the beach and the ocean. A palm tree was just outside the bedroom door leading out to the beach. This is the room that Edward dropped our stuff off in.

"Wow. Edward this house is amazing! Simply breathtaking."

"Esme would be pleased to hear that you like it so much. She has spent a long time decorating this house. This island was a present from Carlisle when the two of them got married. She spent a long time making it her dream house." He looked around the place as he spoke. I could see the admiration that he had for Esme and her design.

"It is a beautiful house. I can tell that she put a lot of love into it." I looked around once more before sitting on the bed. Edward came to sit next to me. He took my hand and turned me so that I was facing him.

"Are you nervous Bella? Are you worried about changing?" He stared into my eyes as if trying to read my soul. It made me blush, so I looked down. Of course him staring at me like that made me blush. I couldn't wait to get rid of that trait of mine.

"I am nervous," I started. Of course I was nervous, but it is what I needed to do and what I wanted to do. "But I am more anxious to have it done. What should I expect?"

He looked at me and lifted my chin so that I was forced to look him in the eyes. "It is going to be hard for you Bella. It is going to be painful, I will not lie to you. You are going to have three days where your body is going to be on fire and you will wish for death instead of what you are going to be going through. When you wake up from this burning, you are going to be thirsty and that is all that you are going to want. You will want to hunt. You will be incredibly strong, stronger than even Emmett. And you are going to be fast. We haven't a clue on what you are going to be like as a vampire Bella. It is different with each one of us. But I will be prepared for you. I will not leave you when you are going through your change, I want you to know that. You will not be alone, I will be there with you the whole time."

I exhaled loudly. "That is a lot to take in. I am ready. When are we going to do this?"

"How about now? Are you ready Bella?" He never took his eyes off my face and I couldn't tear my eyes from him the whole time he was explaining my change.

"I am ready. Are we going to do it in here?"

"Yes. I want you to be comfortable. Close your eyes Bella. I don't want you to see this. I don't want you to see me do this to you," Edward pleaded. I couldn't help but oblige him. I closed my eyes. A second later I felt Edward lift my face to his. He gave me one last tender kiss and said to me. "I am sorry Bella." And then he bit me. That is the last thing I remember.

The burning took over then and I didn't know anything but the pain. It spread throughout my body before I knew what was going on. In seconds my whole body was burning and I felt like I was screaming out loud but I didn't hear anything other than Edward's constant apologies. That was the one thing I heard. I didn't dare open my eyes. I didn't even know if I could open my eyes.

I lost track of time… endless breaths I heard from Edward, I heard birds outside the window, I heard the waves crash on the beach, but time was lost on me. I didn't know how long I have been out with a burning body. I just knew that Edward was right. I wanted to die and I didn't want to continue to burn like this anymore. I begged and begged for death to come to me, but it wouldn't. I was getting what I asked for and I was being made to pay for it.

And then all of a sudden the pain was more intense and I thought for sure that I was going to die for sure. This was worse than anything I thought was possible. I didn't know how much more of this I could handle. Please! Just let me die! I can't go through this anymore. Let me die… let me see my parents again. Nothing is worth this pain! I felt my heart race faster and faster until I thought it was going to burst through my chest. Just when I thought it couldn't go any faster, it just stopped. Just like that, my heart stopped and it would never beat again. What an odd feeling. Wait, shouldn't I be dead? Why am I still thinking about my heart not beating? I started to hear Edward again…

"Bella? Are you okay? Can you hear me? Please Bella. Open your eyes. Let me know you are okay. Please. It has been three days now. I need to know that you are okay. Open your eyes."

I couldn't open my mouth to answer him. I couldn't move. What was going on? Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I talk? Why couldn't I do anything? Edward never said anything about this. Did something go wrong? Am I going to be stuck this way?

"Bella! Answer me! Please!"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea. Thanks. 

Please as always… if you like what I write let me know. I have been going through a divorce so the encouragement that you like what I am writing is so very helpful! And your patience is very much appreciated too.

Chapter 18

I heard Edward pleading with me to wake up and say something to him. I wanted to say something, but I didn't feel like I could move yet. I felt as though my body were as stiff as marble. I felt his hands on my face as he leaned down to kiss my lips. His hands weren't cold to me and they were surprisingly soft. I was shocked at this, as they felt warm and comforting to me. And I could smell so much more than I could before. The scents that invaded me were so powerful and so strong. I smelled the grass, a warm breeze with a strong fresh smell to it, a variety of flowers, and freshly washed linen. And the best ones seem to be coming from my left hand side, right where Edward's voice was coming from. He smelled of roses, lavenders, freshly mowed grass, and seawater. It was intoxicating to me. Then the sound of his voice was yet another wonder to my much more sensitive ears. I don't know if I've heard anything that sounded more beautiful. It was much more beautiful than imaging a choir of angels singing. I can say that the sound of it was like nothing that I have ever heard before.

As I lay there absorbing all of this, I slowly started to feel more and more of my body. All of my senses were awakened and now it was time for my body to start doing the same. I felt my feet first, they sort of tingled then I felt the air brush against my toes and the bottoms of my feet, but they didn't get cold. Then I felt my legs and they felt light as if they were made of feathers. The rest of my body was the same way.

I tried to flutter my eyelids and to my surprise they moved a little. Once I noticed that I could open my eyes, I did. And Edward's face was there in front of my eyes. His face was full of concern, then that melted away and happiness showed there instead. And for the first time I noticed just how beautiful he really was. As a human I had never truly scene him and all of his beauty.

"Bella!" He said almost exhaling my name. "You had me so worried. You were out for so long. How are you feeling?"

"I am…" I took a full second to fully take stock of myself before I responded, "fine. I am more than fine. I haven't felt more 'right' with myself. You know? I feel like I am supposed to be like this."

"Bella, I don't even know what to say about you. You are sitting there like nothing is different. Jasper told me that you would be wild and almost uncontrollable but you are nothing like that. How are you doing this Bella?" The look on his face was one that I have never seen before. It was one of amazement and adoration.

"I don't know what you mean Edward. I don't know of any other way to be. I am just me," I replied to him.

Just then, Edward's phone rang. He grabbed it before the first ring ended. "Hi Carlisle." A pause. "Yes, she is fine and completely calm. Nothing like what Jasper thought." Another pause. "Yeah I will tell her. Is there any word from Holly?" A long pause this time. "Really? She is waiting?" Another pause and Edward shook his head slightly but just enough that with my new eyes I could see it. "That's good. I guess. Okay, Carlisle I will see you all soon. I should say, we shall see you all soon." He shut his phone and put it back in his pocket.

He looked to me then and filled me in on the conversation with Carlisle. "Holly is waiting to see you with her own eyes before she makes any rash move. So that is good news."

He looked like he was hiding something from me. Well, maybe not hiding something but he wasn't telling me everything that he knew. "What else, Edward? There was more wasn't there?"

He nodded. "Jasper thought you would be uncontrollable which is why I brought you here. There is no one else on this island for you to hurt. Carlisle said to say that he was proud of you and your restraint. Personally I don't know how you are doing it Bella. You should be crazy with thirst."

"I am thirsty. When you bring it up it is more uncomfortable but I can handle it. I don't see that as a great talent though," I said almost sarcastically. I got up and noticed that I was graceful, something completely new and foreign to me that I actually spun around. Edward looked at me with an amused look on his face and had I been able to blush I probably would have. "Um… Edward, when are we leaving and going back?"

"Well we can go anytime. However, you do need to drink before we head back to where there are people." At this he headed to the refrigerator and opened it. Inside I saw a stash of bags filled with a red liquid. Blood. Edward took one bag out and snipped off the corner with a scissors and poured some into a glass and handed it to me. "Here, drink this and let me see what happens."

I took the glass that he handed me. My arm almost floated to meet his hand and the glass. I took it and in a fleeting thought I wondered about my eyes. "Edward, what do my eyes look like?"

"Right now they are bright red, but within a few months they will fade and will become like the rest of ours. If you stick with our diet of course."

"Oh I plan on it. I couldn't think of hurting anyone." With this I looked back at the glass in my hand and stared into the deep red that was now going to be my diet. I risked a sniff of it and was hoping that I wouldn't have the same kind of reaction that I used to have to blood, which was pass out. Not very good for a vampire, but I didn't not have to worry about that. The one smell of the blood made my throat burn and I wanted the blood so badly! I raised the glass to my lips and once the blood touched my tongue there was nothing else that I could think about. It tasted so good, like nothing that I have ever tasted before. I had no words to describe the taste of it or my reaction to it. I was just frenzied over it and I knew that I wanted more.

Edward must have known that I wanted more since he brought the bag over and was ready to refill my glass for me. When I looked up at him I saw that he was studying my face. "Well, Bella? How are you?"

"I am better. I feel even more refreshed than before. More alive, even. Is that possible?"

He smiled at me, "Yes, that is possible." He refilled my glass and sat down at the table in the kitchen. I joined him.

"So, what am I to expect when we get back? What is everyone going to say? How long will I have to stay away from the rest of Forks?" I had so many questions but I didn't know what I all wanted to know even. I just wanted to know if I was going to be normal now or if I was going to have to stay hidden.

"When we get back we will have to have a family meeting. They are all going to have to get used to the new Bella. I am still not used to this new you. You are so very different but yet so very much the same. I'm sure they will want to ask questions but won't. They will just need some time to get used to the changes. Then we will have to figure out what to do with Holly of course. I don't know what to expect with her saying that she is waiting before doing anything. Now with you changed, I don't know what to expect from her."

"I see. So basically everything is still up in the air yet. No real big changes have happened because of me changing." I had hoped that there would have been a better outlook now that I was no longer human and no longer a threat to the secrets of the vampires and to Holly. The only question that I had now was what this change was for Edward and my relationship. We had just started things and now everything was changed. "Edward, what about us? Has anything with us changed?"

"Yes Bella, things with us changed," he said. With that my heart fell into my stomach. I knew that he didn't want this to happen and I knew that it would hurt him to turn me but I didn't think that it would make things permanent. I didn't think that it would be all that bad. "I think that you are even more beautiful than before and I didn't think that would ever happen. I see that the change was something that was going to happen no matter what and that it was for the best. I see that you are born to be one of us and I am so very happy that you are doing so well. So yes, things with us have changed."

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. I did not expect to hear him say any of that. I had expected nothing but bad things when it came to what I had made him do to me. "Edward I don't know what to say. I had thought that you would have been very angry with me for making you do this to me. I was scared to ask if we had changed."

"I was angry Bella. I was very angry and I tried to not think about it or I was scared of what I would do to you or anyone else that crossed my path. But now, looking at you, I can't believe that this hasn't happened sooner. You are breathtaking and elegant and just… beautiful!" Edward hasn't taken his eyes off me at all since we had sat down together. It was still very hard for me to take in… all of this. All of what has happened.

"Thank you Edward," I said. "I don't know what else to say. Just thank you for everything."

"You are welcome. So, are you ready to go see your family and the rest of eternity?" he asked as he stood up. He offered his hand, I took it, and we walked out of the house and headed back to Forks.

************

We arrived back in Forks just a few hours before sunrise and no one was even awake yet so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me yet. We were on our way back to the Cullen's house, which was now my new home. I was part of their family now. It was still very hard to take in. We pulled into the driveway and I started to get very nervous about how everyone was going to react to me.

Edward must have realized that I was getting nervous since he reached over and took my hand and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry Bella. You are going to be fine. Nothing to worry about really."

We barely had the car in park when I saw the door whip open and I saw Alice running out of the house. She was at the door before I really knew what to expect. The door opened and Alice pulled me out and wrapped me in a huge hug. Then I saw that Jasper and Emmett were standing right behind Alice looking worried. Behind them on the porch were Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie.

I hugged Alice backed and I felt a wave of calm wrap itself around me. I looked at Jasper and he stared back at me as if waiting for something to happen.

"Jasper, nothing is going to happen. She is fine and in control," Alice said, looking between Jasper and me. "And Bella, you look absolutely beautiful! I can't believe the difference in you. Granted your eyes are going to take time for me to get used to but wow. This suits you."

I laughed at her. "What suits me, Alice?"

"Immortality. It's like you were born to be a vampire," Alice replied.

"Alice!" That came from Esme. "Give her a minute to breathe. This is probably hard for her."

"It's okay Esme. Everyone, really it is okay. I am fine. You can even ask Edward yourself." All heads turned to look at Edward for conformation.

"She is right. Bella has a very high level of self-control that I have never seen before. I have never seen a newborn with more resistance to anything. On our way here we've crossed human scents and she has not blinked once," Edward assured them.

Everyone looked to me again then Rosalie and Emmett looked to Carlisle. Carlisle came forward to me to look me over. It seemed like a vampire physical almost. It was a little comical. "Bella, you are perfectly calm right now? You don't have any lingering pain or anything? Not thirsty at all?"

"Well like when Edward mentioned it to me when I first woke up, it became a little uncomfortable but it isn't like I can't handle it," I said. "And no, no pain at all. And yes, even without the help of Jasper, I am perfectly calm."

"Okay. Good. I am happy that all went well for you and your transformation then. Shall we all go into the house?" He gestured for us all to go in.

When everyone started moving, Rosalie stayed where she was until I got to her. When I was a foot in front of her, she stopped me. "Bella, I was wrong. And I just wanted to say that I am very happy that you are in the family and a sister. And I can tell that you make Edward very happy."

"Thank you Rosalie. I just hope that I don't cause more harm than good."

"Don't worry about it. Things will turn out. They always do for us. You'll see." She said with a smile. She was much more beautiful than what I remembered, in fact they all were. "Come on, let's go in with everyone else."

We walked together to the house, not talking but I felt closer to her now than I did before. I couldn't explain it but I didn't care to either. It was just nice to be accepted. Now I had to walk into the house as part of the Cullen family and plan for what we were about to face with Holly.

I didn't really know what to think about this fight with her and what her deal was with me since I hadn't done anything to her and hadn't known she existed until recently. Other than the fact that she couldn't seem to let Edward go, I didn't get it. As I followed Rosalie in, my mind drifted to the when my world turned upside down.

It wasn't all that long ago when I had my parents. They were only going to be gone for a little bit and now, I was an orphan. I guess I could say that I have a new family with the Cullen's but it isn't the same. I remember that day so clearly yet now it seems like it was so long ago. I miss them of course, but I don't feel sad like I felt I should be. I think they are at peace knowing that I am happy and that I will always be here loving them. I will have to make time to go visit them sometime soon.

Before I knew it I was in the house and everything looked the same but I saw everything in a brand new light. Everything seemed to be a lot crisper and I saw everything with more detail than I could have imagined. The room was brighter than I remembered and the detail of the woodwork was fantastic. I could make out every line in the framework, and the table and chairs, and the hallway banister. It was amazing to see everything like this. The chandelier above the table was shining brightly and I saw the color of the rainbow in each piece of delicately cut piece of glass, even though the lights were on low. I heard the crackle of the fireplace as clear as day even over the hum of conversation in the room. It was surreal to be surrounded by everything that seemed so familiar yet I was seeing everything as if it were brand new to me.

As I stood there looking at everything I felt Edward walk up beside me and rest his hand on my lower back. I looked up at him and noticed him watching me intently. He guided me to a chair and he took the one next to me. Alice was quick to notice and she took the one that was the next closest. And then everyone else took his or her seats to start talking about Holly I could only assume. I started to feel nervous and at that moment Edward reached down to take my hand in his. I looked over to him and smiled.

The only person that was left standing was Carlisle. When he took his seat everyone quieted down and looked to him. The meeting was going to start. Unknowingly I tightened my grip on Edward's hand and he leaned over and said, "Relax Bella. It's going to be okay." And I really tried to relax.

"As we can all see Bella has had a very successful transition into a vampire and is incredibly in control of herself. This isn't anything we are used to Bella; most newborn can hardly be contained and are crazy for blood. We are all a little awed by your restraint," Carlisle stated. Everyone was nodding their heads in unison agreeing to what Carlisle was saying.

Just then Alice froze and I could almost feel the air around her stop. Almost at the same moment, Edward's head snapped to look at her. Everyone then looked between Edward and Alice waiting to be filled in on what was happening. Emmett looked like he was ready to jump at a moment's command, ever ready to fight. Jasper was holding Alice's hand waiting for her to come back and calm her down. Rosalie and Esme grabbed hands since the look on Alice's face was frightening. Carlisle just waited patiently. Me, on the other hand… didn't like when Alice had her visions. I didn't want to look at her and I didn't.

"Alice? Are you sure? When?" Edward asked quickly.

"We've got twenty five minutes," Alice replied.

Edward nodded. The air felt heavy all of a sudden.

"Holly is coming. Now. She will be here in about twenty five minutes," Edward said, tightening on my hand.


End file.
